All Over Again
by Leovanna
Summary: Harry won the war against Voldemort but he lost everything, his parents, his childhood, his godfather and his mentor, what if he gets one wish to start everything all over again? Starts when he was eleven holding his Hogwarts acceptance letter.
1. Prologue

_**All over again**_

_Harry won the war against Voldemort but he lost everything, his parents, his childhood, his godfather and his mentor, what if he gets one wish to start everything all over again from when he was eleven holding his Hogwarts acceptance letter?_

_Just something I thought about when I watch the first movie and reading other fanfic, It could become a big story but for know I don't know…_

Prologue

"Harry!" Ginny whispered as she saw him confront the dark lord.

Death Eater's bodies were lying on the ground, their pale skin shining thanks to the light of the hexes and spells that were cast. Students were being given the Demantors Kiss.

Blood was trailing on the floor. Screams piecing the night sky, the only sign of light was Dumbledore's white tomb. Death Eaters were violating some of the younger students, while the order was fight hard to keep the world of magic safe for any muggleborn to live and enjoy.

Voldermort's evil red eyes looked into Harry's emerald green. It was here all or nothing, the Horcuxes had been destroyed Naggi include, the only one left was Voldemort himself.

"Avada Kedavra." They screamed at the same time, the dark lords was more powerful then Harry's. At the last second Ginny threw herself in front of Harry, she died and Harry would live, but Tom Marvelo Riddle was not as lucky.

The Death Eaters having seen their master death before their very eyes ran away.

Harry crawled to Ginny lifeless body. He had won, he had won the war, but at what expense, the girl he fancied was dead, his two best friends had disappeared. He was to rejoice that it was all over, that now he would be the hero once again, that his name would never be forgotten. What importance would that have if he was all alone?

Fawkes landed in front of his. Fog appeared around them.

"Harry Potter" The bird said to him mentally.

"Fawkes…" Harry uttered in disbelief, that voice was the one of his late headmaster.

"You given up so much Harry, The higher consul as agreed to give you one wish, and I know exactly what it his."

Harry's felt his body being rolled into something strange that was sticky and yet war, comforting. Slowly darkness took him, and he feinted.

_Don't worry people it's just the prologue. The other chapter will be much longer, I promises._

_With Care_

_Leovanna _


	2. Chapter 1

All Over Again

Chapter I

Real True Family

_I'mmmmmmm back! Okay so People don't bother going to read my other Harry Potter fanfiction it sucks out loud! Literally, Just saying. I'm working on a revised version. It's much less confusing and will be posted soon… when I do have the time. That story is not my priority._

_Thanks to those who took twenty seconds to review, that all that it takes… and the Harry Potter series are sadly not mine… Harry and Ginny would still be together if they were mine……… (Snob)_

* * *

Last chapter

**"You given up on so much Harry. The higher consul as agreed to give you one wish and I know exactly what it is."**

**Harry's felt his body being rolled into something strange that was sticky and yet war, comforting. Slowly darkness took him, hand he feinted.**

This chapter;

* * *

With a loud gasp, Harry regained consciousness and squeezed what ever he was holding. His hands were trembling like leaves. Harry's heart beat was dramatically quick, it was as if he had run the forty-height miles marathon and he had sprinted the whole way.His left hand let gowhat ever he was holding to go and check if he was all in one piece, but he fell on something interesting in his back jeans pocket, his wand.

"Boy get in here with the mail!" Harry heard his uncle muffled screams that came from the kitchen.

"What am I doing at the Dursleys?" He muttered to himself, the boy looked down at what he was holding, bills, a postcard from Aunt Marge and his acceptance letter from Hogwarts!

"BOY!"

"Shut you fat lard and come get the letters yourself!" Harry shouted at his unloved Uncle. He heard Aunt Petunia huff and Dudley sneer, the next thing he knew was that Vernon Dursley was standing looking down at him,hisface was an amusingpurple color, the vein on his neck popping out.

"What did you say to me BOY!" He growled menacingly.

"Boy? I'm a full grown adult, I'm seventeen!" Harry growled back.

"Seventeen." Uncle Vernon snorted. "You're barely eleven."

He grabbed Harry by that hair and punched right next to his left eye breaking his glasses. Harry reached down on his back pocket and grabbed his wand, swiftly he pointed it to his Uncles face. Vernon let go of the boy and backed away frightened.

"W-where did you get that?" He stuttered, now Dudley and Petunia had come to see what was going on with the freak.

Petunia gasped as loud as she could and tried to hide Dudley behind her, didn't quite go as well though.

"I'll make you pay for that Dursley!" Harry whispered coldly. "Petrificus Totalus!" Vernon Dursley fell, his fat face first on the floor.

Harry bent down in to look into his uncles eyes. "Don't ever touch me again, or it will be the death of you."

Replacing his wand in the back of his baggy pant, he walked up stairs where his room was supposed to be, but he found it full of Dudley's toys. Then we strode to the bath room and stared at himself in the mirror. He stood there in the body he used to have when he was eleven years old, mal nourished and pale.

"Holy shit!" He swore.

He glared at the boy before him, through that lying mirror. Fawkes words still very clear in his mind. "**_You given up on so much Harry. The higher consul as agreed to give you one wish and I know exactly what it is._**"

He sat himself on the toilet seat, his head hidden in his hands. For the first time in a very long time, he let his emotions loose. Tears were now running freely on his checks, his green eye lost their life, the shadows of his haunted past now more present than ever.

He could still feel Ginny's dead body against him, her face seamed so serene when the spell hit her. Why, why did she sacrifice herself for him? He had broken up for that very same reason, to protect her, but she still ended up dead.

He grabbed his broken glasses and started fixing them with duck tape.

POP! POP! POP!

Harry took out his wand and got out of the bathroom. He sat on one of the stairs and peak at who the wizards were. The first one he saw was Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic, the second was Dumbledore and third was Arthur Weasley. Harry sighed two out of three wasn't such a bad number.

Though Arthur Weasley was more interested about what was around him then the muggles in front of him, he still started interrogating Petunia.

"My dear woman, what happened here?" He asked.

"That- that freak, that's what happened, that demon child is what happened." The horse like woman answered trembling.

The boy came down the stairs. Harry was trying hard not to smile as he saw his headmaster and girlfriends father still alive and well. Dumbledore turned to Harry and looked at him through his half moon glasses.

"It's me you're looking for." Harry said with little courage.

Arthur was the first to see the shiner bellow Harry's left eyes. "Did he do that to you?" He asked to Harry.

Harry gave a quick nod trying to play the traumatized ten years old. "He's a bad man." Harry couldn't believe that he could be such a good actor. He actually shed a tear. The effect that had was something of the ages. Arthur Weasley was as red as his hair, Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley that angry before, well once when Fred and George had played a prank on Dudley, but he was never this angry in front of him.

"I think this investigation will end here. No real arm done, just a boy protecting himself." He concluded looking at Fudge and Dumbledore. Then he turned to Harry. "Do you want to come and live with me and my family?"

"Would I ever." Harry answered with enthusiasm.

"Arthur, I don't think it would be wise for Mister Potter to come and live with you, all ready that you have five other children of your own to take care of." The old headmaster said sternly.

"It's not a problem p- sir." Harry replied.

Dumbledore bent down and looked deeply into Harry eyes. "Ah I see, then if it is your wish Harry, than by all means go with Arthur."

Harry blinked.

"Albus do you truly think it's wise, letting Young Harry potter go with a family like the Weasley, no offence Arthur." Cornelius interrupted, not wanting the Daily prophet to know about this. "Hero being adopted by the Zeros." What a snappy title that would be, though the minister kept that last part to himself.

"None taken Minister." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Harry said angrily then looked down remembering that he was only eleven and his rows seamed more like tantrums.

"I believe Cornelius that the Weasley's have superb family values that Mr. Potter is in need of."

With a flick of his wand Dumbledore materialized Harry's belongings.

"Hold on to me Harry." Mr. Weasley said and Harry grabbed his arm with one hand and with the other he held his luggage.

They apperated in front of the burrow, Mrs. Weasley delicious cooking could be smelled for wards and wards, Harry's mouth was starting to water allready. The sky was clear blue, and he could see the pond from where he was. Some garden gnomes were running around and wrestling. Fred and George were dueling, Ron was watching them. They all had smiles. They were still innocent, still enjoying the days of their youth.

"It's not much." Mr. Weasley said. "But its home."

"I think it wicked." Harry replied smiling.

"Common then, lets go get that eye of yours fixed."

They walked into the house, Mrs. Weasley was backing and cake and Ginny was watching, but she truly wanted to be outside and playing with her brothers.

"Molly dear, we have a guest." Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek and Ginny twisted her face in discuss.

"Ginny dear, why do you always do that when I kiss your mother?" Arthur asked laughing.

"It's icky!" Ginny answered giggling, Harry was looking at her, she was still alive, she was there laughing and she was nine years old, some buzz killer that was.

"Well one day young lady you'll meet someone and you'll do the same thing, I just hope it won't be soon." Molly joined in.

"I already know who it's going to be." Ginny gleamed with pride.

"Oh! And who would that be?" Fred asked coming in and grabbing the pitcher of water that Mrs. Weasley had left for them.

"Harry Potter of course." The young girls told them in a matter of fact.

"Oi! Fred come on with the water all ready!" George yelled coming in the kitchen. "Who are you?" he asked pointing at Harry.

"Oh…" Harry tried to hide his blush. "I'm Harry Potter."

They heard a big thud on the floor, when all turned around they saw Ginny fainted on the floor.

"Oh, well welcome at our homeHarry dear." Molly was trying hard to keep a strait face.

"Molly, I need you to fix Harry eye." Arthur said destroying the joyous ambiance.

_So that's chapter 1. Please review and I will be a good girl and update quickly. I'm sorry for the punctuation and all… So anyway, pretty predictable Harry getting adopted by the Weasleys. Anyway I love the part when Ginny faints by embarrassment._

_Again thank you to those who reviewed it means a lot to me, and don't be afraid to add constructive criticism, but no flames please. I don't take flames well. Oh and I almost forgot, if you have ideas don't be afraid to had them to the reviews. _

_With care_

_Leovanna._


	3. Chapter 2

**_All Over Again_**

_Chapter II_

**The burrow**

_Hello! Thank you, thank you and thank you! For the reviews, they made me happy and I got a bunch of great ideas, though some talked about rope and duck tape… O.o, oh, it was to tie up Dumbledore. I got it. That had to be my fav reviews, though I did love them all._

_So if there are people who didn't understand what happened in the last chapter, Harry had just been adopted by the Weasleys, as for the wand still being with him, I can't answer that just yet… its part of the plot… sorry!_

* * *

Last Chapter

**"Oi! Fred come on with the water all ready!" George yelled coming in the kitchen. "Who are you?" he asked pointing at Harry.**

**"Oh…" Harry tried to hide his blush. "I'm Harry Potter."**

**They heard a big thud on the floor, when all turned around they saw Ginny fainted on the floor.**

End of the Last Chapter

* * *

This chapter

Harry and Ron walked on the squeaky stairs of the Burrow, both carrying Harry's light trunk. Ron looked just like Harry remembered him, freckles, long nose, fairly tall for his age and of course who could forget the trade mark Weasley red hair?

"I'm Ron by the way." He said to Harry smirking. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded shyly.

"Do you have the- the…"

"The what?" Harry interrupted, he already knew what Ron was going to say.

Ron looked around knowing that what he was going to say was a taboo subject. "The scar?"

The raven haired boy let out a chuckle. "Oh that!" He pushed his black bangs out of the way so he could let Ron see his lighting bolt shaped scar.

"That's wicked!" Ron said in way.

"Yeah well…" Harry didn't finish, what he was about to say was a bit to horrid for a teen years old boy. "Who was that girl that fainted?"

"Oh that's Ginny… she's not usually like that… actually she's never like that." Ron went on and on, it wasn't long before the two boys were two peas in a pod again.

Harry was reliving his childhood, no Dursleys and especially no Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley had forced Harry to call her Molly or mum it was his choice since she was now his legal guardian with Arthur.

Sadly Ginny had stirred clear from him, when she was in a room and he would enter, it wasn't long that she would leave blushing. That was until his eleventh birthday when Molly had forced her to stay in the same room as all of them. Mr. Weasley had even force Bill and Charlie to come and celebrate the new family member's birthday.

Mrs. Weasley had baked a large chocolate flavored cake with vanilla frosting and how could he forget the huge cherry on top? They eat and enjoyed themselves, they sang, the twins forced Ron to dance and then they opened the presents.

Harry knew that the Weasleys weren't the richest family in the wizarding world, but still their present had brought him happiness. Mr. Weasley had given him a warning note saying 'don't worry, if you don't like it we can exchange it.' Perplexed Harry shrugged it off and continued with the unraveling of his gifts. Molly had gotten him a baby blue coat that itched like hell, but he still thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for it.

"You see Arthur I told you he would like it!"

Mr. Weasley nodded at his wife and winked at Harry, then mounted. "I'll get you something else tomorrow."

He went on with the twins' gift. Who would of guest, that they had given him a wide array of Zonko's treats and a few of their own. Harry thanked them laughing, while Mrs. Weasley was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"But it's for our new brother!" They objected in unison.

Then Ron's gift came, chocolate frogs. He would share the half with Ron later knowing the freckled boy loved the chocolates and the famous cards which they contained.

Bill and Charlie both gave him two protective pendants. The two from Bill were against many old curses, but they were just a hoax. The ones from Charlie were to help training animals. Even Percy gave him something, though Harry was going to throw it away as soon as possible.

Harry saw Ginny run out of the kitchen in tears, he turned to Ron, who shrugged and continued eating Mrs. Weasley chocolate cake. Molly looked at Harry an eyebrow raised, something was strange about that boy, lovable but strange.

Harry got up from his seat and followed the girl outside. She was sitting on a rock, her hair hiding her face from his view.

"Ginny…" He tried.

He heard her sigh softly and then she tapped her hands on her thigh. "You must hate me don't you?" She turned to him just so slightly, he could catch glimpse of her face.

"Why would I hate you?" Harry asked trying to mask his small smile. He walked closer to her.

"Well, first of I go nutters on you and I feint. Now everyone got you a present except me." Ginny said angrily at herself. "You must think I'm… um…a…bad girl."

"What! No!" Harry told her shaking his head.

The young girl turned around completely, she was glaring at him. "You're lying… I can tell you know."

"What no, no I'm not. Why would I?" Harry asked taken back.

"Yes, yes you are lying about something. I don't know what it is, but you are lying about something."

"I would never lie to you Ginny, or to your family." Harry objected. 'Okay weirder things happened to me… but still being called a liar by Ginny when she was nine years old… that's got to be in the top ten.' Harry thought.

"I don't know, but there is something strange about you. You're not like Ron, or Fred or even Percy, you seam older."

Harry gulped. "Older?"

Ginny nodded. "You have a wand and… all. Sometimes when you talk… its like, you're not eleven."

"No, I'm eleven, but… I'm eleven!" Harry said raising his voice.

Ginny exasperated "I better go- inside."

She got up, and pushed by him. Harry grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. They sparkled the same way they used to when they were together. They still pierced his soul to seek the truth. Shaking her head, she let go of him and walked away.

"Come on Potter she's only nine…" He told himself and went back to the festivities.

The next day, was the annual Weasley Diagon Alley trip. Molly had woken them early in the morning. It had been very amusing to see all the Weasleys around Ron trying to wake him up, nothing worked… so they gave up. The amusing part was when Mrs. Weasley called for breakfast Ron was the first one ready and sited downstairs.

Once they all finished eating they gathered around the fireplace. Cloaks on, letters in hand, they flooed to the three broomstick. Arthur pushed them all outside.

Harry stared in anticipation at Diagon Alley.

"Okay Percy, Fred and George come with me." Mr. Weasley said.

"I you sure it's wise to split up Arthur?" Molly said.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll take good care of the boys."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." With a kiss the group separated.

"Come on now, we have to get you wands boys." Molly said.

"Mrs. Weasley I already have a wand." Harry told her, she glanced at him and smiled.

"Yes, yes, you do. How could I forget?"

* * *

**Extract from next chapter;**

**"Harry… I'm going to Hogwarts!" Ginny squealed in joy.**

**"I know it's great!" Harry said with the same delight as her.**

_

* * *

So that chapter two, I want reviews! Reviews are a girls best friend you know… that and diamonds ( I love diamonds!) Now on with a poll;_

_Who should know Harry's secret?_

_**Ginny**_

_**Mrs. Weasley**_

_**Ron**_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Neville**_

_**Draco**_

_**Sirius**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_Please answer, I have a story line with everyone of them._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Hagrid's Good News**

_

* * *

Hello to all my faithful reviewers, before I unravel the results to the poll, I do have a few things to say about flamers. I was surfing on the site and fell on a strange but amusing story, that I will not say the name. Anyway I go and check the reviews, you know I was wondering what they said about the story. Constructive criticism's something, but flames can be hurtful and those flames were very mean. So please I'm starting a new movement against flamers! If you're a flamer and you're reading this Shut up! Many of you don't even have stories and you blast the ones who have. Stop being jerks and leave people alone, nobody forced you to go read the Fanfic._

_Now back to potter related stories. The results to the poll are… drum roll please… I open the envelope slowly, you're all glaring as it falls on the floor. Then I start listening to my MP3, some of you start screaming at me… alright, alright:_

_In first place and by far the winner of the poll, ours truly Ginny Weasley! With 21 votes! (fans are screaming loudly)_

_Second is the oh so very adorable and strange Sirius Black, with 8 votes._

_Third is our favorite bookworm Hermione with 7 votes._

_Fifth is the best werewolf of all time Remus Lupin with 6 votes, 'it's okay Remus don't feel sad, look Tonk's waving at you.'_

_Sixth in the poll is Ron Weasley with 4 votes._

_Tied for seventh place are Dumbledore, Mrs. Wesley and Draco Malfoy. Draco's looking at me angrily… they had each 3 votes… 'it could have been worst Draco.'_

_And last but not least, Neville with two votes._

_Now that that is done, some of you question my originality and you know what I'm very happy you do. Some of you are going to jump off your seats when you're going to read what happens a bit latter in the story. Not in the begging of the Fic of course… Right now I'm just… warming up. Hope you guys read all of that, if you didn't then right on! Now on with the story._

* * *

Last Chapter

**_Ginny nodded. "You have a wand and… all. Sometimes when you talk… its like, you're not eleven."_**

**_"No, I'm eleven, but… I'm eleven!" Harry said raising his voice._**

**_Ginny exasperated "I better go- inside."_**

**_She got up, and pushed by him. Harry grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. They sparkled the same way they used to when they were together. They still pierced his soul to seek the truth. Shaking her head, she let go of him and walked away._**

End of last chapter.

* * *

This chapter;

Harry was sitting on one of the chair in the kitchen, it was almost three in the mourning. No lights were opened. The only glow was the one of the moon and the stars that shinned through the window. He was unable to sleep, the nightmares of the war still very present in his mind.

He could still see the faces of his loved ones dying and then he would see them alive sleeping upstairs. All of them… but why was he given a second chance? Maybe it be best if he stayed on the down low, that's until Ron and Hermione would be older and would understand his story.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for someone in the living room the flames in the fireplace turned green. A giant steeped out. Mr. Weasley went up and greeted him.

"Hagrid how are you?"

"Fine, fine. Here' bought this fer Harry." He handed the cage to Arthur. "How's that little boy?"

"Not so little anymore. So you have some news from Dumbledore."

Harry heard them talking and approached his hear to the edge of the wall.

"It's about Ginny." Harry understood Hagrid's muffled voice through the wall. "For some reason the headmaster wants her at Hogwarts."

"Ginny at Hogwarts, but she's too young!" Molly said loudly, very clearly.

"Now, now Molly, if Albus thinks it's best for her to go a year early he must have his reasons." Mr. Weasley uttered silently.

Harry went up to the room he shared with Ron. A large and happy grin played on his face. Ginny at Hogwarts in the same year as him, only problem was… he couldn't just keep lying to her. The people around him were already deadly suspicious. Well at least he would past with flying colors divination. He fell asleep with no problem and no nightmares.

The later that morning when he went down for breakfast he saw Hedwig in her cage on the table. She hooted happily when she saw him. He was the first one down stairs and Mrs. Weasley had steeped out for a brief second.

Harry stared intensely at Hedwig. "Do you recognize me girl?"

Hedwig chirped something that sounded like a yes… to him anyway.

"Talking to yourself, Harry, that's never a good sign. Isn't in George." Fred joke along with is twin brother.

"No it's not… my, that's a fine owl!" George said surprised. "Wait that's the one we saw yesterday…"

"Yes indeed." Fred agreed.

" Morning." Percy greeted them sitting down on a chair and then he turned green with purple and pink polka-dots. Harry, Fred and George burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley came in, she didn't even notice Percy's strange appearance.

"Good morning boys."

"Morning mum." They said as she made utensils and plate appear on the table. Ginny and Ron came down having heard the morning ruckus. Ron sat down on Harry's left and Ginny on his right then the two kids said at the same time.

"Percy what happened to you?" They said puzzled.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her son confounded. "Percy when did you… Why didn't I… how- Fred George, explain yourselves boys."

"It's only good natured fun mum." Fred started.

"No harm intended, honest." George finished.

"Well… it is a tad bit amusing, but it's still wrong boys. Percy's your brother and you should treat him as such. Now what did I forget… Oh yes the tomatoes. Where on earth did I put them… right I left them in the garden…"

"That's strange." Harry heard Ron say right next to him. "Mum's never that forgetful."

"Yeah and she should of bitten our heads off, like she usually does. Not that we're complaining, but knowing mum there's something wrong." Fred and George assumed mutually.

Ginny nodded at that. "She's probably going to burst through that door and start cleaning and cooking like mad."

"What's wrong with that, I'm famished!" Ron told them rubbing his belly as it grumbled loudly.

"You're always hungry Ron." Ginny teased him evilly. Ron crossed him arms and started pouting. Harry laughed at that, then when he received a glare that could kill from Ron, He shut up and looked at his empty plate.

"I'm a growing boy!" He argued.

Mrs. Weasley come rushing back in the tomatoes in her hands. She started cooking breakfast and soon enough they all had scrambled eggs, bacon, little cubed shaped French fries, some salad and toast in front of them. Harry much to Ron's dismay had received the double of everyone.

"Mrs. Weasley I can't eat all this…"

"Hush now Harry you need some fat in you, you're so scrawny." She spoke in a very defensive way.

"Mum is everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes dear… everything is fine… I'm just going to fell so very lonely…when you're all gone…" Mrs. Weasley said, and then regretted her words.

"All gone?" The Weasley sibling uttered in chorus.

"Forget I ever said that."

"Mum your hiding something…" Fred laughed.

"No, I'm not, eat your eggs Fred." She blurted out quickly.

"Definitely hiding something." George nodded at that.

They all eat their breakfast as quick as they could and then went back up to get dressed and start doing their chores. Ron and Percy were going to degnome the garden. Fred and George were going to feed the animals. Harry and Ginny were going to clean the attic, and try not to disturb the ghoul. Harry was happy that he could spend time with Ginny, even if it was mostly silence between them. He would hear her cough when she would drop a box and the cloud of dust circled her.

"Need any help?" He asked suppressing a little giggle.

"No I'm okay." She answered coldly and continued cleaning.

"If you say so." Harry replied, smirking at her childish behavior.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" She screamed, the ghoul gave a loud yelp and threw a pipe in their direction. Harry reflex took the better of him and he caught it.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked slightly hurt.

"You're annoying." She answered.

"I'm annoying!" Harry turned around to face her. "How am I annoying?"

She didn't respond and looked away.

"Answer me Ginny."

"I just know you're hiding something, I can feel it." She had the same look on her face that she had when she died. That same knowing, serene look, and for a second she looked sixteen again and not nine, and for that second he almost said the truth about himself.

"I'm- I'm sorry Ginny but… you're wrong." He said, she growled then sighed. "Why don't we call a truce?" Harry held out his hand to her. Ginny looked septic, she stared and the hand and then at Harry's face. The young girl bit down her lip and then shook his hand. Harry smiled happily. "Friends?"

Ginny nodded. "Friends."

"HARRY, GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley called for them.

"COMING!" They said loudly and then Harry received a boot behind the head courtesy of the ghoul. "Son of a…"

"Harry!" Ginny gasped.

"Sorry…" He apologized.

They headed downstairs where the every one was all ready sited in the living room. Mr. Weasley was standing along with his wife waiting for the two of them. Ginny blinked and Harry rolled his eyes. They sat down on the floor near Ron and waited for the adults to start speaking, but it never came.

"Why are we all here?" Percy asked irritated.

"Oh, yes well… We have an announcement..." Mr. Weasley told them scratching his chin.

"We figured that part all ready." The twins cut him off.

"Let you father speak boys, he didn't come home from work just to be teased by you two." Molly scowled. "Now apologize."

"Sorry dad." They said mutually.

"Ginny isn't going to get boring without your brother around?" He posed the question to his daughter. The young girl nodded. "Would you want to go to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes I would… but what's this have to do… I'm going to Hogwarts!" Ginny understood, now it was her parents turn to nod. "I'm going to Hogwarts… I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" She jumped in joy.

"Now go get dressed nicely, I'll bring you to Diagon Alley so you can get you things." Molly said. Ginny ran upstairs to change.

"Now boys, why don't you go play Quidditch outside." Mr. Weasley said before heading back to the ministry.

As they were told to do the boys went outside to the broom shed and all took out a broom. They flew off to the Quidditch pitch, Harry forgot that when he was eleven he didn't know how to fly… and that he was just supposed to watch as the older boys flew around the cheap field. They all gapped as they saw him fly with grace and precision, doing moves that they never dreamed to do.

But for Harry this was salvation, he forgot about everything. The felling of the wind blowing in his hair, his mind was blank, and nothing could make him feel sorrow when he was flying, that's until his memories come crashing back into his mind.

The rest of the day past, they stayed outside until the sun came down not even bothering to go eat supper.

Ginny was sitting inside waiting for them to come in, in her Hogwarts uniform. Her red hair was put up into two braids and she was just radiant. She filled of innocence and young charm. Harry on the other hand was filled of dirt. His hair was sticking up with sweat and his face was almost brown.

But when she saw him, the smile on her face grew wider.

"Harry… I'm going to Hogwarts!" Ginny squealed in joy.

"I know it's great!" Harry said with the same delight as her. "We can be in the same year!"

"Like my uniform?" She asked.

"Of course."

The rest of the summer went by so quickly that soon they were back on platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

**_"Can we sit here?" A bucked tooth girl asked, a black curly haired girl was right behind her_**

**_"Sure." Harry said letting the girls sit with them._**

**_"I'm Hermione granger and this is my cousin Samantha." Hermione introduced herself and cousin._**

**_Harry gasped._**

_

* * *

_

_R&R! I want a big bunch of reviews! And please join my Anti flamer circle._


	5. Chapter 4

**All over again**

**Chapter IV**

**Hogwarts Express**

_Hummm, what to say? Eu… kind of an author's block… can't believe I'm using this old phrase. Thanks for the reviews and read the rest._

_Last chapter_

"_It's about Ginny." Harry understood Hagrid's muffled voice through the wall. "For some reason the headmaster wants her at Hogwarts."_

"_Ginny at Hogwarts, but she's too young!" Molly said loudly, very clearly._

"_Now, now Molly, if Albus thinks it's best for her to go a year early he must have his reasons." Mr. Weasley uttered silently._

_End of last chapter_

This chapter

It was an unusual day at London as the sun burned bright in the clear blue sky, birds were flying up high and young wizard were heading to King Cross. The school year was to begin soon and the Weasleys like many of the wizarding families were going to say their farewell to their children, brothers, sisters, grandchildren. The Pure-bloods, dressed the best they could as muggles, though they couldn't quite get it. One could see the difference between a pure-bloods and a muggle-born easily. Pure-blood had poor color coordination and there for they started the best trends, while a muggle-born blended well with the entourage.

Mr. Weasley stepped out of the blue car (couldn't find the name sorry) with the rest of his family, taking his daughters hand he went and grabbed a carrier. All the boys followed, each took a carrier and placed their luggage on it. They walked to platform nine and three quarters. Percy was the first to past the barrier, then it was the twins, then it was Harry, Ron and Ginny's turn, but before they left they each received a bear hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Be careful kids." She said to them, kissing each of their cheeks.

"Come on Molly they're going to be fine, what could happen to them?" Arthur told her, Harry had a small grin on his face. If only Mr. Weasley knew the adventures they embarked on year after year.

"Well let's go then." Ron said as they all past through the portal.

The Hogwarts Express was no different as what it used to be, unluckily at the end of his sixth year, the train had been attacked and destroyed by Death Eaters as a message from Voldemort that their days of good hope and joy had ceased. Many had died in that attack, namely Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang.

They made their way through each wagon searching for an empty compartment. They did find one at the end of the train. They put their trunks up on the luggage holder above their heads. Ginny looked slightly frightened by the upcoming year, being the youngest.

"It's going to be okay Ginny, you'll do fine."

"How do you know?" She asked quickly. He shrugged.

Harry fixed his sitting position, keeping his back strait. He crossed his arms and looked outside as he felt the train moving. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waving them goodbye. The horn, the whistle everything was eared and the trip to Hogwarts was now officially on its way.

"Want to play wizard chess?" Ron asked a bit of boredom already in his voice.

"Sure…" Harry said.

They played, Ginny laughed as Ron was betting Harry and by far. After not even three minutes Ron had taken out six of his eight little pawns, his two bishops, one knight, his queen and one tower, in other resumed words, half of his small army. Ginny tried to help Harry with his technique, but it only made it worst. He had to admit defeat when he had only two pieces left. Then Harry came to a conclusion that he did not learn to play better, but Ron just grew tiered of betting him in such an embarrassing way.

The door burst opened, two girls were bickering, one had bushy brown hair, long bucktooth front teeth, brown eyes, and she was carrying a large book. He knew very well it was Hermione. While the other, had strait long jet black hair, nice tanned skin, ocean blue eyes that shimmered just like the effect that had most clean lake when the morning sun hit the watery deeps. She stared at Harry knowingly, a faint taunting smile played on her twin lips, saying 'Try to figure out who I am.'

"Can we sit here?" A bucked tooth girl asked.

"Sure." Harry said letting the girls sit with them.

"I'm Hermione granger and this is my cousin Samantha." Hermione introduced herself and her cousin.

Harry gasped, ever so slightly, Hermione had never mentioned before a cousin of any sort. No she couldn't truly be Hermione cousin… for one, why wouldn't she have come to Hogwarts in the other time period? Well in the other time period, Ginny was not in the same year as him, but that girl, Samantha she had a strange hallo around her, not dark mind you, but not white.

"So Samantha were you from?" He asked.

"I'm from Israel." She answered frowning. "Why?"

"You don't look from here, your skin is too tanned, even if it was a hot summer."

Samantha smiled and sat next to Ginny. The red headed girl seamed more distant to the girl also. Harry didn't longer on the matter in front of his friends, but he knew that if he got Samantha alone, he would make her talk like a canary. They talked and enjoyed the trip that was until Malfoy and his goons came to ruin the fun, but for some reason when Samantha insulted them, they ran away their tail between their legs. Harry frowned and mentally told himself to keep an eye on Samantha, his guts told him she knew answers.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked her, she shrugged.

The rest of the trip was so long and uneventful that Harry had even slept during the trip thing that he didn't do for a long, long, long time.

When the train stopped though, it stopped so quickly that Harry was thrown on Ginny. She blushed deeply. "Hum… Sorry bout that." Harry said getting off of her.

"It's okay…" Ginny stuttered.

They walked outside the train, Harry was anxious to see Hagrid and his former teachers once again. He shivered has the cold night air pierced his clothing. There the giant stood calling out for the first years as he usually did. Harry made sure that Hagrid could see him, by being the first in front, Ron and Hermione behind him. He truly did feel happy.

"Come'on now, in the boats you go." Hagrid said to them.

Harry was relieved to see it was a clear and calm night, he just hoped the giant squid was as calm and peaceful. Hagrid paired them by groups of six. He put Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Samantha together in the small boat. They past through the lake with no problem, the giant squid did come out of the water, but he seamed to be waving to them, and once the girls waved back just for kicks.

Hagrid escorted the first year till the gates of the castle, that's where professor McGonagall took charge. She explained to them how they were going to be sorted and then, they headed to the great hall. She said Ron name first, like in the other time line he had been put into Griffindor, Ginny also. The table cheered loudly as they greeted the new members of the Weasley family. Then Malfoy came who was put into Slytherin, Crab, Parkinson and much to his surprise Samantha also. Afterwards he was put into Griffindor with Hermione.

"Harry your in the same house as us that's great!" Fred beamed.

"Though slightly predictable… Now where is my money Jordan!" George said loudly.

"You bet on me." Harry half-laughed.

"Ever so slightly." Fred defended.

"Such!" Hermione murmured dangerously as Dumbledore's speech began. Harry didn't listen at all he knew the speech by heart anyway. His stomach was grumbling though and he couldn't wait to eat the feast that the house elves had prepared.

The next day the classes began, he had first period potion with the Slytherins. Snape tried to embarrass him, but Harry answered each of his questions and did the first potion of the year with his eyes closed, literally. At the end of the class everybody left, everybody but Harry and Samantha. She stayed in class since Malfoy had thrown her books till the other side of the class room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her coldly walking up behind her.

She bolted up, book in her hand and gasped. Then she turned around, Samantha had an eyebrow raised and she was smirking. "Try and guess Harry, you got a chance in a million to figure it out."

"Your not Hermione's cousin that's for sure. She never told me anything about a cousin."

"She didn't have a cousin in your other dimension." But Samantha clapped her hand on her mouth when she released she said too much.

Harry eyes popped out and he almost lost his cool. "How do you know that?"

Samantha groaned and muttered something about a dammed truth curse. "I'm a Guardian, when the higher consul sends back people into the past they send me to keep an eye, so that everything goes as planed."

"So I'm still being followed." He said silently to himself. Samantha nodded nonchalantly.

"My turn for the questions now, how did you know?"

"You have a strange aura around you… even I could sense it, aren't you scared the others will figure it out."

She shook her head. "Na the only one that could see it it's you, Ginny or Malfoy, but they can't see the aura until they're full grown wizards…."

"Malfoy? Ginny?"

"Well yeah… he was never to be a Death Eater, but he became one because you and him could never actually be friends."

"Malfoy and I can't actually be friends!" Harry sneered, he had never forgiven Malfoy for what he was about to do to Dumbledore in their sixth years.

"Yeah." She nodded her head enthusiastically. "But Harry, don't worry your still my main bird."

"And what does Ginny as to do in all this?" He asked.

"You were never going to die." She answered. "She died in vain, in an act of pure and utter love… She was like you given a second chance, but since she died she has no memory of her last life, yet."

"So that's why she knows I'm lying about my true age." Again Samantha nodded, but there was more to the story then this explication.

"Harry please, no more questions. I can't answer them anymore."

"Alright." He said calmly. "But don't except me to stop here."

"Never thought any less." She said and walked out of the potion lab.

_**In the next Chapter.**_

"_**Harry don't!" Samantha said urgently pushing him back into his chair.**_

"_**Why I could kill Quirell now and destroy Voldemort, for this year."**_

"_**You can't! Saving the philosophers stone is essential to the whole wizarding world."**_

"_**I'm sick of saving the wizarding world." He said coldly.**_

_Well I'm starting to clear up the confusion or am I making it worst, who knows, Samantha is a key part because she's not an adult and Ginny is still too young to know Harry's secret… I think she'll know by the third year or forth year when their a bit older._

_Pole number two_

_Should Harry kill Quirell now or later?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

_Say your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 5

All Over Again

Chapter 5

DADA

_Hello, Hello once again… I'm pretty pissed right now! Long story short, god I wish my life was less complicated. My mom's always on my back… my friends are such a handful, what can a girl do? I'm not going to lock myself up and live as an hermit, though that choice does seam very alluring at the present time… or maybe I could become a nun, but then I couldn't write Hp fics… lets forget all about this little chat shall we?_

_So results to the poll are these…_

_First place is … drum roll… later!_

_Now to the people that want it to be sooner I'm very sorry, it was very close, but democracy is democracy._

_Anyway let's go on with the story…… oh I almost forgot… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They're really the only things that bring joy to my life these days._

**Last chapter;**

"**Harry please, no more questions. I can't answer them anymore."**

"**Alright." He said calmly. "But don't except me to stop here."**

"**Never thought any less." She said and walked out of the potion lab.**

**End of last chapter**

This chapter;

Harry was walking solitarily in the great Hogwarts corridors. He had a nightmare again, but this time it wasn't about the last war, but about Quirell and Snape. They were going to team up and bring back lord Voldemort and this time Harry couldn't defeat him… no he shouldn't be thinking like that, the first chance he got he was going to kill Snape and Quirell and make them pay for ever joining the dark lord.

He had to be somewhere on the forth floor, heading back to the seventh, but he saw Mrs. Norris Filch's cat in the other end of the corridor. Her owner had to be somewhere near, but that didn't matter anyhow if Filch was near that wouldn't matter, he was only a caretaker… nothing more. If he did indeed report him to a teacher, he could always play the little boy card or just obliviate the squib. He kept walking as though there was no cat and no problem.

There was a problem though, he whole life was a problem… what was the consul, and Samantha who was she? She knew things. That was for sure.

"Hey! Harry!" He heard some someone behind him… speaking of the devil, Harry turned around to see Samantha walking very cheerfully towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, but very silently.

"No worries, Potter… you could always play the little boy card." She said to him very loudly walking at a steady pace. She pushed her black hair backwards and gave him an award winning smile. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the corridors darkness. "Are you thinking about Voldemort?"

"Always." He answered. "I always think about the war, and about the people I lost."

"Harry you can start all over, why don't you understand that… you can save them, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Neville, Luna and Ginny, you can save them now, you know what's going to happen, use that to your advantage!"

"Then I might as well go and kill all of his followers right now!" Harry told her forcefully, she shook her head slowly and disappointingly. Harry let out a very long angry growl. "What now, I can't even have my own vendetta!"

"Harry to want vendetta is very normal, after what you lived, but you know you can't just barge in Quirell's room and kill him…"

"Why not?" Said Harry loudly, he also heard footsteps coming closer and closer and Mrs. Norris's meows were getting much louder and much more rapid.

"Harry I just can't say right now, just let it go at least until Halloween, it's not even three days from now." The steps grew even noisier and Harry turned for a brief minute to look, when he turned back around Samantha was gone.

He started walking, his arms crossed and his head hung low, the tapping of his shoes started irritating him and the beating of his heart pounded into his ear. He pasted a hand into his black hair and let out a frustrated groan. Why could he not live a normal life? And what did that Samantha want, was she a friend or a foe?

He only wished that his friends were older so he could tell them his dilemma, surly Hermione would understand and try her best to figure out what was happening thanks to hours of research in the school's library. Ron would analyze the situation and then just like he does in the many chess games he plays, annihilate each pawn one by one. He had missed them during the last months of the war, they had vanished no one knew where. At first they thought that, Ron and Hermione had run off to get married in secret, but everyone knew that Hermione had more sense then that.

The search-party had been looking in every corner of Europe, but the order of phoenix came to the conclusion that the Death Eater had taken them and by then they were probably dead or tortured to insanity just like the Longbottoms. That had been devastating blow when Harry had learned the news. The order was growing thinner and thinner and Voldemort's followers were getting stronger.

"What are you doing here boy?" Argus Filch asked gritting his teeth and rubbing his greasy hands.

Harry roller his eyes and let out a long breath. "I'm going to my common room _sir_."

"Don't get cheeky with me boy!" said the caretaker grabbing Harry by the collar.

Harry stared at him coldly with his piercing emerald green eyes, his glare could make the blood in your veins freeze and the hypocritical smile he wore was a hurtful stab in the stomach. Taking his free time, Harry took his wand inside his hands. "Let go of me." Said Harry very darkly. "Let go or it'll be the death of you."

"Are you threatening me?" Snorted Argus.

"Dam strait I am you dumb squib." Was the first thing that came to Harry's mind but he said this instead. "I'm sorry sir just- I'm very sorry sir."

"Ho-ho-ho on to McGonagall with you." Filch dragged Harry all the way to the deputy headmistress office by the collar, all of Harry's self-control went into not jinxing Filch or kicking him in the chins, well the both of them would have been excessively gratifying.

Filch knocked many times on the door, then there was a small gap and Professor McGonagall's head popped out. Her hair was messy and unruly, not into their usual perfect bun. Her face was sweaty and she had a brown colored bathrobe around her that she was wearing and keeping shut very tightly with one fits.

"What is it Argus, I'm busy." She said sharply.

"I caught Mr. Potter red handed, walking in the corridors after curfew and he even threatened me."

"Is that all?" She asked annoyed.

Filch waited for a brief moment, waiting for his congratulation and praises, but they never came. "I-well- This boy must be punished!"

McGonagall looked at Harry for a second then back to Filch. "Let him go, I'm busy."

"Let him go… Let him go! Just like that no punishment, no nothing, you're going soft on me McGonagall."

"Harry do you regret what you did?" She asked the boy. Harry nodded. "Then off you go… we're all aloud to bend the rules once in a while." The she closed the door… but Harry would have sworn he heard Dumbledore in there saying. "Hurry Minerva the bed won't stay warm forever."

Shaking his head Harry went back to his common room for a goodnight sleep. The next day was his first DADA class and he was going to need his calm and tranquility and morning comes too quickly.

"Wake up Harry!" Ron said shaking him. "Come on mate or we'll be late."

"wha- Ron?" Harry uttered rubbing his eyes.

"Cor' blimey Harry you sleep like a log!"

Harry took his glasses from the end table and put them on. Then quickly he put on his uniform and he brushed his teeth before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast accompanied of course by Ron.

He ate a bagel, with cheese and beacon in it. Ron had a more adequate breakfast, but the freckled boy never had time to finish. By the time they arrived to the class, Quirell had already started his lecture.

"Mr. P-P-Potter and M-Mr. Wea-sley why r-are you la-late?" He stuttered. To all he may have looked like a clumsy puss over, but Harry knew what his secret was and he could never forget the feeling of seeing Voldemort's head sticking out of someone else's. Harry was very careful to clear his mind and make sure Voldemort didn't know anything

"Sorry sir, I'll make sure to tell the little voice in my head not to forget." Harry chose his words very wisely. Quirell was now shaking like a leaf.

"Si-t next to Miss. Weasley and Miss. Samantha Granger."

Ron sat next to Ginny and Harry next to Samantha… Harry wanted too much to be sitting next to Ginny and just being able to talk to her, like they used to before… but being in the back of the class wasn't so bad. He could always just get up and kill Quirell. But the lecture went on and sometime the urge to get up and just jump on Quirell was overwhelming. He even did once got up but Samantha pushed him back down.

"Harry don't!" Samantha said urgently pushing him back into his chair.

"Why I could kill Quirell now and destroy Voldemort, for this year." He added very silently.

"You can't! Saving the philosophers stone is essential to the whole wizarding world."

"I'm sick of saving the wizarding world." He said coldly.

"Aren't all, but it's a thing we have to do… be smart, if you kill him now it only more harm then good, Voldemort will figure it out even more quickly." She told him above a whisper.

Then the class ended and they all went out, Ron and Hermione were bickering and Ginny came to talk to Harry.

"Hey Harry." She greeted him. "How are you?"

"Just peachy." He answered with a slight shrug. "What is it this time?" He added pointing Hermione and Ron.

"Well Hermione was helping me with a spell and Ron called her a know-it-all, then she said she's not a know it all, and then I said 'well Hermione you are kind-of-a-know-it-all' then Ron starts bragging that he was right… I bet they like each other."

Harry blinked having not grasped all of it. "Sorry?"

She shook her head. "It's silly… Come on next is transfiguration. I heard Professor McGonagall is quite pleased today… well that's what I heard the older students say as I past by."

Harry let out a small laugh understanding, but then his face became a mixture of strange faces, he jumped into the air over and over again, trying to get the image out of his head.

"EURK! EURK! EURK! EURK!" He repeated.

"Harry you've gone mad!" Ginny said looking at him her mouth wide and clearly not understanding.

**Next Chapter;**

"**A Troll in the dungeon!" Quirell screamed running into the Great hall.**

"**Just my bloody luck." Said Harry as Quirell fainted. He turned to his friends. "Who wants to go troll hunting?"**

"**Sounds like fun!" Ginny said enthusiastically.**

"**Are you two mad! A troll?" Hermione scowled.**

_Gee I love this chapter… now onto the flamers as I said I would do something about them. I am going to show you guys some Flames and them laugh at how stupid they are… these are not flames from my stories but I will say the title, this weeks Story which I find so hilarious, cautions this story is not for the lighthearted and is in fact filled of very dirty Lemons. It goes by the name of In The Closet A GinnyFilch_

**First idiotic flame;**

**By; ?**

**Flame; WTF IS WRONG WITH U!11 ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS WERE RITE THIS STORY DOES WANNA MAKE U GAUGE UR EYES OUT! U SCREWED MY PERFECTLY NORMAL 23 YEAR OLD MIND UP! NOW ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT ARE LITTLE KIDS! AUURGGHH I'M A FREAKIN MICHEAL JACKSON!**

**Leovanna; Holly crap 23 and you obsess over a story, that's so funny, I'm fifteen and I laughed my head of when I read it… omg maybe that's why I'm not normal, give me a break there is in fact some thing called… not saying this is a ratted T fan fiction.**

**Second flame**

**By; Jade**

**Flame; ur an absolute idiot.**

**Leovanna; That's much coming from someone that can't even write you're.**

**Third Flame**

**By; thisstorysucks**

**Flame; I HATE YOU:( U RUINED HARRY POTTER FOR ME! I CAN NEVER READ ABOUT FILCH AGAIN WITH OUT THINKING OF THIS! **

AUGH! I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES!

**Leovanna; Cu's you actually read about Filch? (not insulting any of you Filch fans in question)**

**Forth Flame**

**By; MuLtInOvA**

**Flame; ew! I absolutely hated this story! It was just something about a pitiful, what the hell were you thinking! You must be sick to think of something as disgusting as this! ew! I say again, I am having nightmares! Bad mental image! This story must never be read! its not that its r rated and all, its the fact that he is an old ugly bastard and she is a sweet girl, maybe you should warn people that he will deceive her, its one thing for a Ginny filch (there in love with each other) but you should warn people that he will deceive her and literally "rape" her!**

**Leovanna; Welcome to the world of authors and their freaky imaginations, I'll be your hostess for the evening. **

**My last and by favourite Flame of the evening;**

**By; deffenderoftheinnocent**

**Flame; Well, well, well... I am truly shocked at this abominable creation of horror that is shocking my virgin mind. You may say all you like, and that it is "comedy" but it is a true violation of the innocence of young children like my darling niece  
her eyes melted into piles of liquid good when she read this awful nasty tale**

**Leovanna; what was you're niece doing on a ratted R (M) Fanfiction anyway if she's so innocent? What are you doing reading it if you are such a clear and perfect virgin mind? Are you a nun or something?**

_Just so you guys know this author in question encouraged flames, but when I read them I just thought they were so stupid. Couldn't pass the chance to laugh at them could I._

_So if you guys don't understand the concept, it's quite simple. I flame flames… no actually I find the most stupid of the bunch and then just laugh at them…_

_Anyway Ciao Ciao_

_Leovanna._

_P.S; I feel much better now! Lol _


	7. Chapter 6

All over again

Chapter 6

Happy Halloween

_Hello, hello, hello, I'm quite sad, I didn't get the all the reviews I wanted. Oh well those things happen. You guys were right, the majority of those flames in the last chapter were all or most not singed, and please forgive my innocence but what is a beta? I don't really know what it is so I can't really answer one of the reviews I got…_

_So let's thank everyone that did in fact review and send so nice and encouraging comments._

**

* * *

Last chapter**

**She shook her head. "It's silly… Come on next is transfiguration. I heard Professor McGonagall is quite pleased today… well that's what I heard the older students say as I past by."**

**Harry let out a small laugh understanding, but then his face became a mixture of strange faces, he jumped into the air over and over again, trying to get the image out of his head.**

"**EURK! EURK! EURK! EURK!" He repeated.**

**End of last chapter**

* * *

This chapter

Harry was laying his head on his hand, Ginny was asleep on his shoulder. He now remembered why he found History of Magic so boring, not only did he know all of the information, but he also didn't see the point to listen to an old and boring ghost. Harry was keeping busy drawing doodles on his parchment, but that didn't make time go faster.

"Ron!" Harry threw him a piece of parchment. "Wake up mate."

"Later…" And another piece went and landed behind Ron's head. "What is it?"

"Ron, this is boring."

Hermione turned around just like a viper, "shush, this is getting interesting."

"Sure it is, Lets see. ' Zzzz… Gorgan Stomp was… Zzzz, a very important…Zzzz.' Yeah it is all oh so very interesting Hermione."

Hermione glared at them, Ron became crisp and tense, then he looked down at his feet. Harry merely moved a little giving Ginny more space to sleep. He smiled down at her, she looked so innocent, but he groaned knowing her young age and how he should wait until they were both older… physically.

Draco Malfoy was an interesting little twerp, he kept immaturely throwing pieces of paper at them, though that seamed to displease his bench partner more then it did to them. She was holding her head and giving many sighs of frustration. Draco didn't seam to mind or notice. As another piece of paper flew behind Harry's head, he clenched his jaw and then turned the other cheek.

"Will you stop!" Samantha growled menacingly at Draco.

The blond boy looked at her and with his eyebrow raised he glared at her as if she had just come out of the insane asylum. "What did you say to me?" He asked blinking not believing that someone would dare to stand up to him.

"Stop it, leave him alone, you idiotic childish creatures that dares call himself a wizard." She said to him as he stared into her blue eyes.

Professor Bins let out a very long snore.

Harry turned his head slightly to see that Malfoy was coming towards them. Probably to be a brat, Harry remembered Samantha's words and tried to be the most civil he could be… but even though Malfoy was young he still was an utter pain in the ass. Harry put down his quill and stopped drawing waiting for Malfoy to come and boost about himself.

"Harry?" Whispered Draco, Harry found that there was something strange with his voice, something sweet… almost innocent.

"What is it." His voice was cold and sly.

"Um- I'm sorry…" Draco told him quickly.

"You're sorry… oh- umm… apology accepted." Harry blinked confused, did Malfoy just apologies? Although when Harry was about to say something else Draco had already left.

"What's h-(yawn)-happening?" Ginny asked opening her eyes... Then she started blushing very deeply and got off of Harry. "What… what was I doing on you?"

"Sleeping." Harry answered, Ron gave a loud snorting sound then got hit by Hermione.

"It was so adorable." Hermione said to Ginny in admiration.

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Ron pleadingly, hoping with all her might that he would say the contrary, but he never did.

"Oh come off it." Ron told her. "I let you sleep tons of time on me you never said anything… what's different with Harry?"

Had Ron been this daft when they were young to not realize the difference between a brother by blood and a bloke that come to your house every summer and you have a huge crush on and is practically bachelor number one in all of wizard England… well that is when he was… or would be older.

The class finally ended and they came out together. Samantha had joined them.

"Hello Hermione." She said to her cousin poking her in the ribs. Hermione let out a small squeal as she did not except Samantha to surprise her from behind.

"Sammy you scared me…"

"bloody hell Hermione you get scared easily then." Mocked Ron.

"You guys ready to go and eat, I'm famished." Samantha said smiling. "I can't wait to see what they cooked up today."

Harry gave a sideway look at Hermione who seamed more perplexed then him. What was so special about today… it was only the 31- of October.

"Happy Halloween." Samantha said to them as she continued her way down to the great hall.

Harry watched as she left, his face was crisp has he realized what this meant. His first Halloween here had Hogwarts had been a memorable one, as for it was this day that Hermione, Ron and him became friends. Though this time it was different, he was already friend with both Hermione and Ron, who was he going to save this time?

Hermione nudged him and gave him the signal to follow them to the Great-hall, where floating Jack-O-Lanterns were hovering above them and bat shaped candy that actually flied… sweets covered the tables, there were so many that Madame. Promfrey was going to have a handful of children with rotten teeth.

Dumbledore was sitting on the head chair in the middle of the teachers table, his head moved sideway to ogle Professor. McGonagall, Harry had to say he was slightly disgusted by the realization he had a few weeks ago. It was hard to believe he had missed all of the signs before… but he thought and rethought about it, he never could remember any particular signs. Harry started filling his plate with food, and then he ate slowly and waited…

"A Troll in the dungeon!" Quirell screamed running into the Great hall.

"Just my bloody luck." Said Harry as Quirell fainted. He turned to his friends. "Who wants to go Troll hunting?"

"Sounds like fun!" Ginny said enthusiastically. People around them started screaming.

"Are you two mad! A Troll?" Hermione scowled. "We're not even trained enough for that, we can't fight a troll. Ron can barley manage to lift a feather."

"I object, in my defense, I wasn't the only one that couldn't pronounce Wingardium Leviosa."

The screams became more louder. Dumbledore had gotten up and hit the table with all his might. "Silence!" The head master screamed. "Prefects are to escort younger students to the dormitories… and the teachers will come with me to search for the troll."

By the time he had finish his speech half of the student-body had already left. 'Wimps' Harry thought to himself. Slowly an unwanted memory crept into his mind, the war… that war it still hunted him. He could still she her dying, throwing herself in front of him.

"Come on!" Percy screamed to them. "The Troll is in the dungeon it won't be long before it reaches the Great-Hall."

They got up and followed Percy until the first floor, that's when they gave him the slip. Hermione had followed them against her better judgment. They heard a scream coming from the end of the hall next to the girl's bathroom. The four of them ran, then Harry wanted to laugh as he saw Malfoy cowering behind one of the sculptures, but his heroic side took over.

Harry took out his want quickly and pointed it to the ass of the troll. "Incendio" He chanted and the flames started burning the cloth he wore and by soon the Troll was running around in circles howling in pain. The fire made its way to the middle of its back, burning the flesh, leaving putrid smells along the way. Ginny had even without knowing it, she had cast the bat-boogie hex the one she was so renowned for using when she was angry.

"Wingarsium Leviosa!" Chanted Ron pointing the Troll's club he made it over above the troll's head for a second before realizing it.

Like it had happened before, the troll fell onto the floor unconscious. Then Hermione cast "Imobilus" and the troll was on the floor unable to move.

Draco blinked. "You saved me…?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "That's what I do."

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirell had soon arrived after hearing all the commotion.

"Oh my-" Professor McGonagall gasped. "What happened here?"

"We just…" Harry tried to explain but he was cut off by Malfoy.

"They saved me, I came up here thinking it was safer then the Slytherine dormitories but I was wrong, if they hadn't come to save me I would surly be dead."

Professor Snape looked at the four Griffindors in discuss, or was it in fear, either way it was not a look of love. "Draco go back to your common room I will deal with your punishment later." Draco nodded and left. "As for you four, you will be…"

"Rewarded." McGonagall finished. "Fifty points to Griffindor and two weeks detention."

**

* * *

In the next chapter**

"**Uh-Oh!" Ron said pointing at a three headed dog. "He thinks we're his new chewy toys!"**

"**Run!" Hermione screamed as they ran to the door they quickly closed it and locked securely.**

"**Remind me to never bicker with you again, bad things always happen when we bicker." Ron said to Hermione.**

_

* * *

So that's that, hope you liked it, going rather fast to jump at the older years, can't wait for Harry to be at least fourteen so I can start the real romance. I honestly can't wait for book seven to come out… I want to see Harry and Ginny get back so badly. They all thought I was crazy when I talked about that couple, that it could never happen, but it did! Ah, I proved them all wrong! (Evil laugh)_

_So anyway, I want to have at least more then a hundred reviews, not make it a million review and then I will rule the world…. Getting a bit to ahead of myself there, I turn to my sister, "Where are my pills, I'm going delirious again."_

_Just a way of saying I want REVIEWS!_


	8. Chapter 7

**All over again**

**Chapter 7**

**Fluffy**

_Hi! Now here is the chapter height, I'm doing much better lately, so this chapter is sure to make you giggle, I know it makes me laugh, so I'm was thinking we don't see Hermione and Ron enough… so I'm dedicating this chapter to them. Long Live Ron and Hermione!_

_Now on with the story…. (Sinker)_

Last chapter

**Draco blinked. "You saved me…?"**

**Harry let out a small laugh. "That's what I do."**

**End of last chapter**

This chapter

It was time for the first years, to mount their brooms for the first time in the school year. Madame Hoot had to leave with Samantha since she had fallen off of her broom while mounting it. This time something was different, Malfoy was not boasting about his talents as a great flyer, but this time it was Crabbe. It was strange to see that Draco was actually being civil with them. It had shocked Ron the most.

"Hey!" He heard a female voice scream next to him. Harry turned to look at were the sound was coming from, he saw Ginny jumping up and down trying to retrieve Neville's remembral. "Give it back." She said to Crabbe.

"Why don't you try to get it yourself?" He snapped coldly at her.

"Give it back!" This time it was Harry's turn to speak up.

"Come and get it Potter!" Crabbe told him, getting on his broom and he started flying away.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Harry whispered taking off himself and as he had predicted it took not even thirty seconds and Harry had the remembral in his hands and was back on the firm ground. Professor McGonagall had seen Harry fly and offered him a place in the Griffindor Quidditch team.

( I realized that I didn't put that scene in the last chapter, screwed up sorry.)

The day past and Harry chose along with Ginny to go back to the Griffindor common room before Ron and Hermione, after irritation got the better of them. Hermione and Ron had fought all day about Harry's addition to the Quidditch team. Hermione was totally against saying there was a reason that they didn't let first years into the team. Ron on the other hand was positively trilled, chanting on top of is lungs that his best friend was the first first-year in a hundred years to make the team.

"Tell me you saw him fly!" Ron almost shouted at Hermione.

"Yes and he flew very- very well…" Hermione stated trying to figure out the best words to use.

"Well, he was bloody brilliant, he was." Ron told her as though she had not seen the same thing he had. "You should have seen him this summer; it was as though he had flown for years now. I've never seen anyone fly that well, not even Charlie!"

They walked bickering until they reached the third floor, without even realizing they walked into the forbidden corridor and thinking that she was late for class, Hermione raised her wand, irritated. "Alohomora!"

They walked into the room and for some reason or the other neither Ron nor Hermione had realized that there was a three headed dog behind them. When they felt warm breath behind their necks they both turned around.

Hermione's eyes popped out of her head and Ron's face went white. Ron had gazed slightly at Hermione. "Uh-Oh!" Ron said pointing at a three headed dog. "He thinks we're his new chewy toys!" as the slime slowly wet his shoes.

"Run!" Hermione screamed as they ran to the door they quickly closed it and locked it securely.

"Remind me to never bicker with you again, bad things always happen when we bicker," Ron said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and they headed back to the Griffindor common room. As the Portrait sung open Harry and Ginny's faces appeared.

"Hermione are you all right?" Ginny asked as she helped her friend sit down on the sofa. "You're all pale the both of you."

"Dog… Big dog!" Ron said to them.

Harry's head snapped, surly they were talking about fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog that he had cared for since it was a pup. "Did you see anything strange?" He asked Ron and Hermione, he wondered if anything had changed in this time line.

Ron nodded. "Yeah a three headed dog!"

"Except that!" Harry rushed them.

"Like…" Ron started.

"I saw a trap door under its paw…" Hermione answered shaking and stuttering.

"Harry, why do you want to know that?" Ginny asked him rubbing her brother's back trying to soothe him.

"No reason…" Harry answered.

"Did any of you go to see Samantha in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"We didn't stay long though, Malfoy came so- we left." Ginny said shrugging, and then she yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming too." Hermione said and followed Ginny.

Harry and Ron soon went to bed, too.

Next chapter

**It was the first match of the season and Harry was ready. He couldn't wait to catch that snitch, and he also knew that it wasn't going to be a long match.**

End of last chapter

_Short I know, but I've been a bit to busy lately, but don't you guys worry I won't let you guys down. I'm so sorry that I mixed up the two chapters, but I guess I'll be forgiven since this is a fanfiction, so it's not really a problem if I don't follow the real story page by page, to all those who do have a problem with it. I stick out my tongue to you guys and say "Deal with it!" _

_Now don't forget to review and if you see any flames on a good story please send them to me._

_Leovanna._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Motherly love

_This is chapter eight. You know I received so many reviews asking me so many questions. I have to say I'm irritated when people also tell me that my story is going way too fast, because I do think that it should go faster, like I said before I will not emphasize on the earlier years. Honestly I'm a hopeless romantic and except puppy love I can't really do anything with eleven year olds._

_Now here are some of the questions that I received and I'm going to try to answer them the best I can, but many others I'm just going to answer them when Harry is about in fourth year._

_YOUR QUESTIONS: What is Ginny doing in the same year as Harry? _

_MY ANSWER: Not saying why, this is really important for the plot to take place, I need Ginny in the same year as Harry, and don't worry she won't experience a brotherly love for Harry because she's all ready in love with him she just doesn't remember._

_YOUR QUESTIONS: Why is Draco good?_

_MY ANSWER: Why, because I need another good boy in my story, there Harry, Ron and Neville of course but if you guys noticed there's a new girl in the portrait so… Krazi Kelli got it. I honestly was never very fond of Draco and since the sixth book came out I started to pity him. _

_YOUR QUESTIONS: What was Mr. Weasley doing at Privet drive?_

_MY ANSWER; Like I would say in French, Je resterais silencieuse! (hehe, I really am French.)_

_Now of course, just so you know I'm going fast-forward until Christmas, way presents!_

_Now don't forget to review._

**

* * *

Last chapter**

"**Remind me to never bicker with you again, bad things always happen when we bicker." Ron said to Hermione.**

**Hermione nodded and they headed back to the Griffindor common room. As the Portrait sung open Harry and Ginny's faces appeared.**

**End of last chapter**

* * *

This chapter;

* * *

Harry looked on as he saw some of the people cheered on as the Slytherins came into play, soon it would be his turn to take flight. It was the first match of the season and Harry was ready. He couldn't wait to catch that snitch, and he also knew that it wasn't going to be a long match. It was also very clear in his mind that Slytherin didn't stand a chance, he could somewhat hear Lee Jordan's commenting and McGonagall's scowls. He waited for Wood to give the signal, and they flew off.

Harry saw Ginny in the stands along with Ron and Hermione cheering on, proudly wearing the red and gold scarves and waving small flags in the air with a lion moving on them. Samantha was sitting along with her cousin, and unlike the other three she was wearing green, but she was screaming with Hermione "Go! Go Gryffindor!"

Madame Hooch gave the signal for the match to start and then threw the Quaffle in the air. Angelina caught it before the Slytherin chaser did and the match was now officially on. Harry glanced all over the pitch , trying to spot the Golden snitch. When he spotted it near the Gryffindor goal, he started flying with the precision of an eagle wanting to catch its prey. Before Quirrell had time to even start casting his curse the match was finished and Gryffindor had won 150 to 0.

By the end of the match Harry was smiling so hard that he could even see the faces of loathing that came from Snape and Quirrell, but Harry couldn't help but smirk when he saw them.

Back in the Griffindor Common room, the party was jumping, older students had put on muggle and wizard music in some kind of magical contraption that look like a really old record player. Harry laughed as he saw that the twins had managed to sneak in some Butterbeer and Fire whiskey. Percy was totally outraged when he saw what the twins had done, but for maybe the first time in his life Percy let them be…

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked together near the fireplace, often being interrupted, by someone coming to congratulate Harry for the greatness he showed during the match. Dean, Seamus and Neville had often come to see Harry and asked him where he had learned to fly like that. Harry would let out a small chuckle and then he would answer. "It's in my blood."

Ginny had not joined them, in fact she seamed very distant, she was sitting near the widow looking at the lake and slowly Harry walked to sit next to her. "Hi Ginny."

She gave him a small smile and looked out the window. "Good game Harry."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Err… thanks. Ginny are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy Harry." She said with a small smile.

"You don't sound so great." Harry told her, irritated.

"No, it's just this feeling I have, like there was something bad that was supposed to happen today."

Harry had to admit he was puzzled that Quirrell had not tried to hex him during the match, but maybe he had not had enough time or enough eye-contact to be able to hex him. Although he had to admit his first match, in this time line, had gone along much better than the first time he flew on the pitch against the Slytherins.

"You may be right Ginny, something bad might have happened today, but let's say we're lucky it didn't happen." He said to her hoping those words would make her feel better.

Ginny laughed and smiled up at Harry who was standing in front of her the whole time. She was glad she had a friend like Harry, but something in her was telling her that he was more than just a mere friend. What she felt for him was a strange mix of admiration, pride, and, dare she say, maybe a little bit of a lot of love, but as the days passed the more her feelings increased and then November turned into December, then the Christmas vacation came along.

Mrs. Weasley had managed to convince Charlie to come to the burrow instead of them going to Romania. Harry had gone to Hagrid before leaving, they had asked him about Fluffy, and Hagrid made the mistake of talking about the philosopher's stone.

Hermione had taken it upon herself to find out about it, but Harry told her not to bother that he knew all everything about it and who was trying to steal it. Hermione had been surprised about Harry's knowledge and had asked him were he had learned about the stone. Harry being one step ahead showed her Dumbledore's card and made her read the back of it.

On the twenty-third Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and himself had left to go to the Burrow. Harry was so glad that he could feel the warm environment that was the Weasley home. He couldn't wait to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When she had seen her children, Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic, she gleefully hugged each of them, Harry had flinched when she gave him her the well renowned bear hug, he could have sworn that she had fractured some of his ribs. Once they had reached the burrow, Mrs. Weasley instantly went into the kitchen to prepare them a _healthy_ dinner, even if it was nine O'clock when they had reached to Burrow.

"But mum we already ate!" Percy interjected.

"Eating candy for dinner is hardly a balanced meal! Your still growing you need proper food!"

"Bu—"

"Don't even try Percy." Molly said as she took out a frying pan and a pot.

No one seamed to interject with her afterwards, she called them when it was ready and without making any fuss they ate and went on to bed.

Harry lay tossing and turning in his sleep as his dreams soon turned to nightmares.

**_He could feel the cold air of the night; he wasn't at the Burrow anymore, but at Hogwarts the night before the final battle against Voldemort, something seamed strange… He saw a silhouette coming out of the mist, walking slowly by him. The first thing he noticed was the vibrant red hair; he knew instantly who it was._**

**_Ginny came closer and closer to him, she was radiant. He smiled seeing her sixteen year old self. He wanted to reach out to her and touch her face. He want so badly to kiss her lips even if this was a dream, he wanted to have the small moment were he could be with the girl, no the woman he loved._**

**_She was just at arms reach, but his body was stuck, he was frozen and couldn't move. Then there was a flash of green light and Ginny fell to the ground._**

"No! GINNY!" Harry screamed and he bolted right up in his bed, panting and sweating. To his great surprise Mrs. Weasley had come into Ron's room to see what was happening with the poor boy. He blushed at the realization that she might have heard him scream out the last part.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to wake as she was hearing moans coming from Ron and Harry's bedroom. She put on a robe and headed to her sons' door. She watched sorrowfully as Harry was twisting in his bed, for a moment she saw him joyful but then his expressions changed, his young figure became angry and he was sweating. Then he bolted up and she saw him stare at her with those strange haunted green eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He said to her. He still didn't manage to call her mum, she thought sadly, but then he corrected himself. "Mum…"

"Yes Harry dear?"

"Just how much did you hear?" He asked her.

"All of it." She answered truthfully. "Go back to sleep dear." She brushed his hair off of his forehead. "Good night Harry."

"Goodnight mum." Harry said, she smiled at him warmly and kissed him on the top of the head in a very motherly fashion. Even though Harry might not have been one of her real children, she did see him as one of them, even though it was only a few months since she meet the boy, when she saw him it was love at first site. Something in her just said to her that she had to love that boy as though he was her own, nothing more, nothing less.

Molly had to admit as she closed the door it had troubled her to hear Harry scream Ginny's name in such a way. She had often seen the way Harry looked at Ginny, she was curious at the way he would stare protectively over her, but Molly could not help but wonder… Ginny was strange growing up, she like many girls was told the story of the great and legendary tale that was that of the Potters and she would listen with so much attention. Though what Molly found strange was that by the age of two or three she would wake up screaming in pain and talking about the last thing she saw, a bright green light. Not only that but Ginny always seamed more mature… that was not mentioning her magic.

Once when Arthur had left his wand on the table by mistake, Ron and Ginny were still very young but old enough to reach and take what ever was on the table, together they were able to shrink every chair and counter in the kitchen. When she had witness that great feat of magic at such a young age she didn't know what to think. Was she to be mad at her children for what they had done or to be proud and congratulate them?

She was glad as she walked along the small and creaky corridors that none of her children had woken up. As she past Ginny's room she heard her daughter give out a few whimpers. Opening the door slightly she saw Ginny standing by her bed looking into space.

"Sweetheart?" Her mother said calmly as she saw that her daughter had a few tears running down her face.

"Mommy could you sleep with me, I had a nightmare." She asked her mother.

Molly nodded and stayed with Ginny until she was asleep again. Then Molly went back to her own bed with he husband. Arthur was awake having felt the lack of warmth in the bed.

"Molly where were you?"

"Harry and Ginny had nightmares." She replied to him. He nodded and smiled at his wife.

"Well, are they all right now?"

Molly nodded. "Strange, though, that they both had a nightmare at the same time."

**

* * *

Next chapter**

"**Come on Ron there's enough turkey for everybody." Fred said.**

"**Bite me." Snapped Ron.**

"**Don't worry, you'll do that by yourself." George uttered.**

**End of extract. **

_

* * *

That was chapter 8, hoped you liked it. This chapter was manly for all the mothers out there, I just love Molly Weasley she has to be the best female adult in the book and Tonks. Now this time I'm not going to say anything crazy, just review._


	10. Chapter 9

All over again

Chapter 9

Christmas and Count down.

_Well here I am again, you know what pisses me off, when you do an exam and it was so darn easy, but then when you receive your grades you flunk big time._

_Tell me how do you react?_

_What the F!_

_Start crying… (It's okay to say it.)_

_Go to the teacher and hit him/her… (You're getting a disapproving look form me.)_

_Think to yourself, you could do better._

_My Parents are going to KILL ME! (Me; nodding)_

_Anyway back to Harry Potter related gossip, I'm so angry that I have to wait so long for the fifth movie! I hope they don't screw it up like they screwed up the four. I swear, when I went to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, I was so exited, the fourth is the best book in the Potter saga. Can you imagine how disappointed I was when I came out, there was no space in between each task. I was dumbstruck, couldn't believe what they've done to the book, but I mean they took out DOBBY AND WINKY, left out all of the S.P.E.W crap, the trip when they went to see Sirius, we didn't even see Charlie or Bill. OH and what pissed me off the most was that Neville danced well!_

_Oh well enough of my ranting and on with the story._

* * *

**Last chapter**

**"Molly where were you?"**

**"Harry and Ginny had nightmares." She replied to him. He nodded and smiled at his wife.**

**"Well, are they all right now?"**

**Molly nodded.**

**End of last chapter**

* * *

This chapter

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up!" Ron said jumping on his bed.

"What?" Harry asked madly but still half asleep.

"Get up! It's Christmas! Come on, come on!" Ron said with so much enthusiasm, that it almost made Harry's head hurt.

"I'm up all ready." Harry said getting up and putting on his slippers

He went to the bathroom first before heading down to the living room. He smiled when he heard explosions coming from the twins' bedroom as he was coming out of the bathroom and when he saw them run down their hair smoking, he grinned even more.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." They said smiling and closing the door behind them.

Once he got to the living room, Mr. Weasley smiled at him and grinned when Harry gasped at the large number of presents he received, he didn't remember getting that many in his first year.

After earning a hug from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and being greeted Merry Christmas from each Weasley male and giving them each a hand shake.

"Come on Ron, Harry and Ginny why don't you open my present first?" Charlie asked them handing them each a small package.

Harry looked at Charlie with wide eyes and blinked. Charlie laughed at Harry's confusion then he ruffled his hair.

"Go ahead, open it. It won't bite you." Charlie said to the boy.

Harry looked at the gift in his hands, slowly he opened it, when he saw what it was, he almost dropped it on the floor… "I can't take this." He said to Charlie.

"But you have to, Ron and Ginny have the other pieces, it would be odd if they could talk to each other and not you."

Mrs. Weasley peaked over Harry's shoulder to gaze into the box. "Oh! You got them two-way mirrors!" She said smiling.

Charlie nodded. "There not just two-way mum, but I guess it would be useful if they were in separate de- I mean if they were in trouble."

Mrs. Weasley eyed her son severely, but said nothing. Once she was out of ear reach Charlie looked at them with the same twinkle the twins had when they were about to pull a real big prank. He winked at them. "It's useful, especially when it comes to pulling a prank on Snape."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Afterwards the young ones were encouraged to open the other presents.

Harry looked as he saw that he had received a gift from Hermione, Samantha, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny, Hagrid, there was probably his father's cape in the lot. He had received a small handkerchief from the Dursley's, an unsigned card that he noticed came from Sirius… he almost cried when he saw his unruly writing, and he also had a gift from… Malfoy?

Malfoy gift was the first he opened, it was a very large book entitled "The Greatest Hero's of History" Harry was touched, but noticed that there was a note saying that Samantha went over to Malfoy's for the break.

He knew that Hermione had also purchased a book for him but hers was about magical stones. She probably hoped that he would study during the break and research on the philosopher's stone, Which he wouldn't since he knew what there was to know.

Ginny and Ron had gotten him sweets, which he was very glad to have.

Samantha gave him a strange magical potion that made his hair less messy and a strange mirror that commented when he got prepared. Then there was a note attached to it. "Enjoy your self." He didn't know what she meant, whether it was about his new chance to life, or just about the potion.

He was glad when he received the Weasley jumper and put it on quickly.

He knew that Hagrid had sent him rock cakes, and he had also put his invisibility cloak behind the tree so that he could open it later in front of just Ron and Ginny.

The day went by and the Weasleys and Harry had enjoyed every moment of the day. When came supper, Molly had prepared a lovely superb feast. Mr. Weasley had enchanted the lighting and the roof to make it as though it was snowing while they were eating. Harry was laughing so hard when he saw some garden gnomes dress as ballerinas with wings glued to their backs.

"Mom this looks so wonderful!" Percy said with a lying face, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't notice, Harry did though.

"Yeah mom, I have to admit not even Hogwarts house elves cook as good as you." Harry said to her smiling.

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Oh you're exaggerating."

Ron shook his head as he took his third serving of mash potatoes. "No it's true mom." And he took some more turkey.

"Come on Ron there's enough turkey for everybody." Fred said.

"Bite me." Snapped Ron.

"Don't worry you'll do that by yourself." George uttered.

Ron put down his fork and glared at them. Then he took the fork back and shoved an even bigger mouthful of mashed potatoes and turkey. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other in disgust.

New Year had been even better than Christmas, by midnight the only ones up were Harry, Ron and Ginny, the rest of the Weasley family had fallen asleep by about ten PM.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Ten-nine-height-seven-six-" The order chanted as the clock was about to reach midnight._

_"Harry!" Ginny smirked at him, lifting her glass of champagne. She started walking towards him._

_"Four-three-" She was now standing in front of him, looking up, she looked at him with a wicked smile and slightly arched brow. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest._

_"Two-one! Happy new year!" The order said, in a far off distant corner Remus Lupin was making out with Tonks, Bill was kissing a pregnant Fleur and before he knew it Ginny had forced her lips on his. As much as he wanted to fight that feeling, as much as he wanted to pull away, he couldn't, slowly he laced his arms around her waist and her around his neck. That could have very well been the best kiss in Harry's life. Time had stopped and there was only him and Ginny in the world, no one else, Voldemort and his Death Eater's were just a bad dream at the moment. It was wrong though, she needed to be safe._

_"Ginny this is wrong." He said pushing her away._

_Ginny shook her head. "No this is right, that's wrong…" she pointed her finger towards Ron and Hermione who were just standing awkwardly like statues, not knowing what to do. Mischievously George had bumped into Hermione, making her fall in Ron's arms. That night, Ron and Hermione admitted their feelings to one another._

_"Happy New Harry, I hope you're wiser than last year." Ginny said to him as she walked away tears in her eyes._

_Harry reached out for her as she was leaving, but then his mind kept racing with her words. He also walked out of the party to go to bed, he heard a snob and saw wisp of long red hair pass quickly as he walked up to the room he shared with Ron at the burrow. His heart clenched as he knew that it was the girl he loved that was crying because of him. He hated himself for making her suffer, but everyone he loved died eventually…_

_"Please Ginny understand…" He said to himself._

**_End of flash back_.**

Harry felt something warm on his shoulder. He glanced as Ginny had fallen asleep on him once again. He glanced at Ron that was so proud to be the one of the few that actually stayed awake until midnight. As the clock started ticking and the count-down started Ron and Harry both made a new resolution.

"ten-nine-" 'I'm never leaving her again.' Harry thought to himself. "Seven-Six-Five-Four-Three-Two-One. Happy New Year Ron."

"Happy New Year Harry." Ron replied. "Now if you don't mind I'm off to bed."

_

* * *

There you have it chapter nine! Yippy Now don't forget the non Harry Potter related poll._

_When you do an exam and it was so darn easy, but then when you receive your grades you flunk big time._

_Tell me how do you react?_

_A) What the F!_

_B) Start crying… (It's okay to say it.)_

_C) Go to the teacher and hit him/her… (You're getting a disapproving look form me.)_

_D) Think to yourself, you could do better._

_E) My Parents are going to KILL ME! (Me; nodding)_

_This is manly for teenagers or kids all depending but it could also be for grownups._

_Don't forget to Review, Me like reviews, nice reviews!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The philosopher's stone**

_Hello I'm back. Rright now I'm listening to Nickleback Savin'me, man I LOVE that song so much! Now I'm pretty pissed with writing about kids. So the first year will end here and second year will be about two or three chapters long and that's it. Fluff need to write Fluff! I miss Fluff!_

_Now onto the story…_

**

* * *

Last chapter **

**As the clock started ticking and the count-down started Ron and Harry both made a new resolution.**

"**ten-nine-" 'I'm never leaving her again.' Harry thought to himself. "Seven-Six-Five-Four-Three-Two-One. Happy New Year Ron."**

**End of last chapter**

**

* * *

This chapter **

Harry couldn't believe that it was the end of the year all ready. He knew that at this time of year Quirrell was going to try and steal the stone. He had wanted over the months after Christmas to try and retrieve the stone, but Samantha would always catch him as he was sneaking out to go and get it. He knew he had to keep the timeline in order, but wasn't it already very disrupted? With Ginny in his year, and he wasn't even living with the Dursley's anymore.

He had also tried on numerous occasions to kill "Scabbers" but Ron had caught him at it once. He had to use as an excuse that he couldn't bear the site of rats, it made him queasy. Hermione had taken his side on that, which led to Ron not speaking to them for a whole month. Harry had to admit, though, Ron was resilient, even at a young age. He was now talking to Harry and Hermione, but he always kept "Scabbers" away from Harry.

Draco Malfoy had grown closer to them as time passed; he was now an unofficial part of the group along with Samantha. He had even cheered for Harry during the Ravenclaw/Griffindor match, another difference in this time line.

Hermione and Ron sat next to him.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said opening her very large book on transfiguration.

"Hi Hermione." Harry replied lying down on the grass and looking up at the sky.

"So want to go see Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"But the exam—" Hermione was about to say.

"Sure!" Harry had cut her off right before her rant.

Of course, just as he had done in the last timeline, Hagrid had said too much, Harry now remembered that it was today that Quirrell went to steal the Stone. Hagrid was a bit dumbstruck when he saw Harry sprint away towards the castle with Ron and Hermione at his heels.

"Kids…" The Half giant said and then turned around.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed behind him. "Wait up!"

Harry didn't stop; he didn't stop until he heard a soft innocent voice say his name as he past, "Harry?"

"Ginny?" He said stopping for a brief second. He saw her with Dean Tomas and Neville.

"Is everything alright?" She asked worried.

"I'll tell you later." He said and started running off again.

Ginny frowned, something was up with him, he was hiding something for sure, something big. Maybe it had to do with that stone she heard him talking about. He did say that if it got in the wrong hands something dangerous was going to happen and that HE was the one to stop it.

She looked down at her notebook then at Dean and Neville. "Um… sorry boys, but I have to go check up on something. I'll help you with your studying another time." She got up and gave her note book to Neville. "Give it to Hermione or Lavender later. Tell them to put it on my bed."

She ran after Harry.

Dean watched as she left. "One day I'm going to marry her." He said to Neville.

Neville let out a small laugh. "I think Harry already called dibs on that."

"No he can't do that!" Dean said immaturely and he pouted a little.

"Of course he can; he's Harry Potter!" Neville argued.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry went into McGonagall's office, he was panting, and his chest was hurting. The deputy Headmistress gazed at the boy with a certain amount of confusion.

"Is professor Dumbledore in his office?" He asked panting.

"No." She answered. "But I'm sure I could be of assistance in his stead."

Harry merely shook his head and left, leaving Minerva McGonagall wondering.

Now it was for sure in Harry's mind that tonight was the night Voldemort was going to try to steal the stone. Harry was going to do the same thing that he did the first time but this time, he wasn't going to wait for Quirrell to die.

He felt something tap on his shoulder.

"Harry… are you alright mate?" it was Ron.

"Yeah Ron, why wouldn't I be?" He knew that Ron could feel he was lying just like he knew that time with "Scabbers."

He still had his back turned so he didn't know exactly who was behind him, but if he had to guess he knew that there would probably be Hermione, maybe even Ginny. So what a surprise it was when he spun around and saw Samantha and Draco, He knew that Samantha was surly there to make sure he wasn't going to just walk in on Quirrell and kill him in his office as he was preparing to go fetch the stone that was going to grant immortality to his master. But Draco what was he doing there?

"Um… hi?" Harry said to them awkwardly.

"Spit it out Potter." Ginny said.

"Not here." Harry answered.

They all glanced at each other. Samantha understood what Harry meant. "Tonight." She said to only Harry, he nodded.

"I'm not coming." She said. "Neither is Draco."

"Why? I could use the help…" Harry said to her.

"No you only need Ron and Hermione, maybe Ginny, but that would be playing with the timeline."

"Timeline…" Hermione interrupted.

"It's nothing, just charring secrets." Harry covered and Samantha nodded.

"Cool a secret, can I know?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry snapped quickly.

Later that night

"Quirrell is going for the kill." Harry informed his friends.

"Harry this is silly, Quirrell can barely teach his own class…" Ron uttered.

"That's what he wants you to think." Ginny joined in. "Can't you feel it, that presence of evil when you get near him?"

Ron shook his head.

"Then why would Dumbledore let Quirrell teach his students if he knew he was a bad guy?" Hermione pondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry answered, taking out his cloak.

Together they walked towards the forbidden floor. They passed Fluffy**. ((stupid A.N) hi-hi if you take out the Y it spells Fluff, yay Fluff!)** Ron and Ginny freaked once they got to the Devil's Snare, Hermione set it on fire like she did last time.

Ginny gazed dreamily at the flying Keys when they got to that task. Harry searched for the broom and then in a jiffy he had caught it and put the key in the keyhole. They heard the keys hitting the door as they closed it. Next to him he heard Hermione grunt. There before them was the large chess board. Harry knew he had to be careful here; he didn't want to lose a friend… not again. As they were the last time Harry was the bishop, Hermione the tower, Ron the knight, but what Harry had not imagined to happen was that Ginny was the queen.

It was clear to Harry why Ron put Ginny in the position, Ron always protected his queen, maybe even more than the king; it was almost curtain that he had put her there so that she was not to be touched. Not only that, but every one knew that the queen was deadly, the perfect position for Ginny.

Ron sacrificed himself and Harry checkmated the king. Ginny had volunteered to help Ron but Hermione said it was wiser if she were to go along with Harry. Harry took Ginny's hand and guided them through the door; there the horrid smell filled their nostrils. On the floor there was a half dead troll, quickly they went past him and onto the task that Snape had prepared for them.

Harry knew which potion to drink.

"You'll need to stay here, until I come back."

"But—I" Ginny tried to argue.

He took a quick gulp of the drink.

"I feel cold…" Ginny said to him.

Harry hadn't time to think why the potion also affected Ginny, but he didn't think twice when he took her hand and made them pass through the black fire.

Harry saw Quirrell staring hungrily at the Mirror of Erised.

"You-" Growled Harry under his breath, Ginny's hand tightened around him.

Quirrell's lips twitched into a small taunting smile.

Harry looked into the mirror. He wanted the stone, he wanted it badly, but it wasn't what he saw. He saw himself when he was older, Ginny at his side, with a child in her arms, Ron and Hermione with there own.

"Not asking questions, Potter?" Quirrell asked.

Harry shook his head. "You're the bad guy; that's all there is to it."

Quirrell huffed.

He looked again at the mirror, again the same wonderful yet frustrating image.

"Why can't I have it?" Quirrell screamed.

"Not going to cry on me are you?" Harry mocked. He could feel Ginny shaking beside him.

"Use the boy…" He heard a scaly voice say.

Ginny gasped. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry."

As Quirrell approached, Harry grabbed his teacher's naked hand and soon his teacher was turning into stone. Then he grabbed his face and before Quirrell had to show them the disgusting site that was Voldemort, he was on the floor dead. Harry saw Voldemort soul rise. He pushed Ginny out of the way and then backed away, knowing that no good would come if he had fought against the dark lord without destroying the Horcrux.

"Is he dead?" Ginny asked him.

"No." He answered. "Not yet, but I'll make sure that one day he'll be gone for ever."

He saw it he saw the stone; the mirror had given it to him.

But they both passed out.

The day after

'Cozy, I like cozy.' Harry thought as he stirred in his bed.

"Harry." He heard his name. No, he didn't want to answer.

"Harry…" If the person thought he was going to answer he or she was dreaming.

"Harry!" Now this was getting on his nerves.

"HARRY!"

"I'm sleeping!" He whispered dangerously.

"Wake up I'm bored." He opened his eyes but only saw a small red blur.

At the feast

"Griffindor wins!" The crowed chanted.

"Good Job Harry!" Samantha screamed from the Slytherin table.

**

* * *

In the next chapter**

"**Oh my darlings!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging them tightly.**

"**Hi mom." They said with little breath.**

**End of extract**

_

* * *

What to say… Review…_

_Yupe that's pretty much it_

_Review. _


	12. Chapter 11

**All Over Again**

**Chapter 11**

**Back home**

_Hello, Hello hi! How are you all doing? You know what, I forgot to put up the result from the poll in the last chapter. So let's see what you guys would have done if you were to flunk an exam that you thought was easy._

_Now in first position is…… E, My Parents Are Going to Kill Me! I feel you guys there. This poll got 11 votes_

_Second position was… A, What the F! With nine votes, excluding myself… yup I do in fact say the F word… shocking…_

_Third is … C, Go to the teacher and hit him/her… I never did believe that violence would solve school problems, but then again… I'm a big wrestling fan ( oooh! Students versus teachers in an elimination chamber…. That would be wicked…OO)_

_Forth is with two votes, D) Think to yourself, you could do better… (Cough) Yup only a teacher could think like that.(just joking)_

_And last is B start crying… I do that too… Oh well._

_Now I did have some funny other things people would do and some quite scary… People don't run off and commit suicide if you fail an Exam, I need my reviewers alive… Then once I do rule the world with my big bazooka you could all do whatever you want…_

_Now Year two is going to be rather rushed, it's going to be like maximum 10 chapters, but I plan on doing five that includes this one._

_Now on with the story_

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

_**"Is he dead?" Ginny asked him.**_

_**"No." He answered. "Not yet, but I'll make sure that one day he'll be gone for ever."**_

_**He saw it, he saw the stone; the mirror had given it to him.**_

_**End of last chapter**_

* * *

This chapter;

"Oh come on Samantha!" Draco said poking her on the side.

"No!" She replied looking irritated and she tapped her fingers on the edge of the window.

"Please…" He continued giving her the best puppy dog look she had ever seen.

"No!" She said once again, but she had a small smile playing on her lips. "No, and no, and no again-"

"Pretty please—" He was really getting on Samantha's nerves. "Come on Sammy you're my best friend, my first real friend, I bet your parents aren't going to mind you coming over at my place over summer."

"It's not that I can't come because of my parents—" Over the year Samantha had to fight against the truth curse the higher consul had put on her. "It's because, I have other matters to attend to back in Jerusalem."

"Oh, but what about me?" He wined.

"Well write." Samantha said to him hopefully, but just then the compartment opened.

Harry, Ron and, Hermione were the first to come in.

"Hey Sammy!" Hermione said. She sat next to her cousin.

"Hi 'Mione." Samantha greeted back smiling.

Then came in Neville and Ginny, they all sat down and started chatting on about what they were going to do in the summer.

"Well I can't wait to go toFlourish and Blotts to buy books. I heard that Gilderoy Lockhart is going to be at a book signing." Hermione said to the girls. "He's so dreamy."

Ginny nodded and Samantha shrugged.

"He's a winy." Samantha told Hermione.

Hermione gasped and then crossed her arms. She was glaring at Samantha so hard. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were wide.

"How can you say that? He's a great wizard, he's done so many things!" Hermione scowled, not believing that anyone could ever dislike her hero. "Like when he was thirteen he took out an army of ifernis single handedly."

"Right… then the tooth fairy and father Christmas are going to dance a slow together." Draco said rolling his eyes and looking outside the window.

"I can't believe that Draco MALFOY had the same opinion as me." Ron laughed.

Hermione let out a silent growl.

* * *

_( At King Cross)_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come off the train dragging their trunks. Harry was glad that first year was over and the second year was going to start, he glanced at Ginny then sighed. No, not this time, she wasn't going to suffer this time; he was going to make sure of it. He didn't care if it meant disrupting the timeline or something of the sort. He wasn't going to see her in that forsaken chamber, not again.

Mrs. Weasley had started to wave at them. She seamed to have a rather large smile on her face. Her red hair stood out against the cold grey stone bricks behind her. On her side was Mr. Weasley looking quite pleased himself. It had been a long and somewhat lonely year for them. Harry had to admit that they were not ready yet to have an empty home.

It seamed to take ages until they reached the Weasleys. Molly quickly stood in front of them.

"Oh my darlings!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging them tightly.

"Hi mom." They said with little breath

"My you've all grown…" She was chocking back tears, and after that she noticed Hermione, "You must be Hermione?"

"Yes I'm Hermione." The bushy haired girl said.

"Oh yes, Ginny and Ron talked about you often in their letters."

Hermione blushed, Ginny smiled, Ron looked rather embarrassed by what his mother had reveled, and Harry just laughed. They were soon joined by Fred, George, and Percy. Percy looked slightly irritated, could it be that he didn't even notice that his glasses were upside down, just like the rest of his clothing. Well the twins certainly had to have a hand in that. Mrs. Weasley seamed to be rather horror-struck.

"Mother." He said coldly and past the portal 9¾.

The children burst out laughing.

"Well come on." She finally said after a few minutes of stupefaction. As they all passed the portal, the first thing they saw was Hermione's parents. Mr. Weasley couldn't pass up the opportunity of talking to muggles. It wasn't long before Arthur was having a heated discussion with Mr. and Mrs. Granger who seamed quite bewildered by Mr. Weasley's strange passion.

"Now come on Arthur." Molly said tapping her foot irritably on the ground. "I'm really sorry about him." She told the Grangers, "He's not usually so bad."

"Quite all right, no harm done." Mr. Granger said to Molly.

The two families went two ways. And so the summer started.

* * *

_(A week later at the Burrow)_

"You're going down, Weasley." Harry said to Ron as he put his fork into an abnormally large plate of spaghetti.

"In your dreams Potter." Ron said putting on a bib. All of the family was gathered around the table to see the two last participants at the Pasta eating contest over at the ministry annual picnic.

There was a rather large crowd around wanting to see if the scrawny boy-who-lived held a chance against the Red haired boy wonder. Ginny didn't really know for whom to cheer; nor did her parents for that fact.

"Do you think it's wise for them to eat all that pasta?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husbands.

"Oh Molly, what harm could it do?" He answered, looking slightly disgusted by that large quantity of food.

There was a bright red light, the signal for the race to begin. Not even half way trough Harry had to declare forfeit, Ron won by default.

* * *

_OMG big authors block! Help! Help me people, tell me what should happen in year two... please, I'll give you an imaginary cookie._


	13. Chapter 12

**All over again**

**Chapter 12**

**Some grown up talks are never to be heard by kids**

_

* * *

I had time for one last update before I leave, this chapter is going to be on Draco._

_I hope you like it, don't forget to review you guys (and girlz) know I live for reviews._

**

* * *

Last chapter**

"**It's not that I can't come because of my parents—" Over the year Samantha had to fight against the truth curse the higher consul had put on her. "It's because, I have other matters to attend to back in Jerusalem."**

"**Oh, but what about me?" He wined.**

**End of last chapter**

**

* * *

This chapter**

He was having a horrid summer. Stuck between four walls and he had nowhere to go, no one to hang out with. His best friend was out of the country and the only things that help him pass through this summer were the long never ending letters she sent him. He wanted to be able to have a decent conversation with someone other than his mother. He gazed out of the window, the sun was setting. The last rays were giving the sky a shade of orange, and the clouds were turning a cute pinkish color.

He sighed, there should be an owl coming soon. He always waited for it by his window at about this time. Samantha wrote to him every day, telling him to be patient that she would soon come and spend the rest of the summer with him. Like he had expected the owl soon arrived and Draco opened the window for him to come in.

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you? Funny question to ask isn't it? I already know how you're doing. You're bored, can't blame you for that. Well me on my side I'm done with what I should be doing here in Jerusalem. It changed so much since I came here last time, I know I told you that a thousand times in my first letters all ready. I have good news, look behind you._

_With care_

_Samantha._

Draco blinked, what did she mean by look behind him? Slowly he welled around and he saw her standing there, she smiled.

"Hi." She said looking at him with those large ocean blue eyes.

"What?" He replied stupidly.

She grinned and shook her head, "I should guess that you're happy to see me?"

He nodded, still not believing that she was in front of him.

"How did you get here, you don't know my address?"

"I had a bit of help." She answered winking.

"Dobby?" He asked knowingly.

Now it was her turn to nod.

"Yeah, Dobby, he saw you and how much you were bored, he came to find me."

"Dobby… that's why he wasn't at the house always cleaning – oh dear, mother punished him for nothing…oh well come then I'll show you the house!"

"Okay."

He took her hand, Samantha slightly blushed, but he didn't notice. He showed her the main hall, they played in the drawing room, throwing half of the paint on the floor, then it came to the living room which was filled with so many books that Hermione would be jealous, they went to the kitchen since they were starting to fell their stomach grumble, dobby gave them each some ice-cream. Draco was about to leave, but Samantha made him stay and thank dobby for the ice-cream, the poor house-elf cried out of joy and hugged Samantha, telling her that no one ever thanked him before.

Then as they noticed that it was past eleven they decided to go to bed. They past Draco's parents room and over heard them talking.

"But Lucius, the blood-traitors' children are Draco's friends." Said Narcissa Malfoy with a touch of hate in her voice.

"No, No! I will not have my only son, even approaching those children, especially that Potter boy. Don't you see that he has changed?"

"I don't blame Potter, I blame that girl, you know the one he always talks about- Cathedra… or something like that."

Draco felt Samantha stiffen next to him.

"Well the plans still goes, it doesn't matter if they're Draco's friends or not."

They heard Narcissa sigh.

"Lets go to sleep." Samantha told Draco coldly.

The blond boy nodded sadly, and he took her to her room that Dobby had prepared.

"Good night." She closed the door quickly.

Draco groaned and headed for his own room.

Samantha looked all over the room for a piece of parchment. Harry needed to know that Ginny's possession by Voldemort was eminent. He had to know. There was a bright light, and by a powerful force Samantha was brought to her knees. She knew very well what was happening and there was noting she could do to get up or stop the bright light. A face appeared in the light and Samantha glared at it.

"Master," she whispered her voice filled of loath.

"_Samantha pleased to see your doing well_." A rasping voice said. Samantha shuttered as she always did when she heard that wretched tone.

Her body was no longer the one of a twelve year old girl but the one of a very beautiful young woman. Her chains were back, her old clothing was back also. "What do you want?" She asked agrily.

"_I want you back were you belong, here granting me wishes_."

"I know very well I can not, the consul has taken away my powers, remember I am on my missions."

"_You think that a silly consul could take away my genie. Remember Samantha you gave yourself to me, and only me. Isn't your word your law_."

Samantha felt the chains burning her skin, her eyes were getting watery, but she wouldn't cry not for him anyway. "I made a mistake a thousand years ago, by granting you immortality and eternal youth, but remember I will find a way to rid you from this world."

"_Now big words for someone that can't even get up_."

"Go to hell!" Samantha screamed.

The pain grew more and more intense, and now she was fighting back her tears. But then it stopped and the light was gone. Samantha crawled into her bed panting and then she looked at the marks on her arms and legs. They would be gone for the morning but the pain would still be there as she walked and took something in her hands.

She couldn't wait for her missions to be over the consul had promised her that she would be set free, so she agreed to help. But in the mean time she was still just a chained being much like a house-elf, and she was chained to a man that was so despicable and evil that even Voldemort himself could never rival with.

**

* * *

Next Chapter;**

"**Draco, Samantha!" A group of children shouted happily.**

"**Oh hey guys." Draco said bleakly.**

_

* * *

Now here is a little something, something before I leave. You guys now know what Samantha is! Woot! Anyway don't forget to review and I thank all those who sent me ideas._


	14. Chapter 13

_All over again_

_Chapter 13_

_Diary and Half-truths_

_Well, I'm finally back, you guys happy? I bet you are… yeah well lets not bet, I'm broke… I wouldn't be broke if Harry Potter was mine though- tears – but sadly it is not so anyway enjoy the next chapter._

**Last chapter**

"**I don't blame Potter, I blame that girl, you know the one he always talks about- Cathedra… or something like that."**

**Draco felt Samantha stiffen next to him.**

**Onto this chapter**

Cleaning, eating, playing- cleaning, eating, playing, cleaning, eating, playing… that was our hero's daily routine. Harry would wake up in the morning, then he would head down and eat breakfast then he would go and degnome the garden with Ron, afterwards he and Ron would go down to the pond and refresh themselves along with Fred and George, next came lunch, followed closely by a game of exploding snaps with Ginny, a tad-bit later came an owl from Hermione telling them about her summer.

That would resume the summer Harry had, but there was a stress that lingered, a fear that would not go away. That being the diary, a few weeks ago he had received a letter from Samantha announcing that Ginny receiving the diary was inevitable. That night he had not slept, he was taken by a sudden rage and he had destroyed Ron's room, but once calmed down with a flick of his wand made the room go back to its original state.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him an unforgettable birthday party three weeks ago. It had been rather enjoyable, except for the part of Dobby appearing on top of his bed while he was sleeping. He snapped his fingers and water came hurtling down on him. It didn't take long that he was shouting curses on the top of his lungs, making the house elf cower in fear, but it only made Ron snore loudly.

"What do you want Dobby?" Harry said out of instinct.

Dobby eyes grew even larger and his ears razed them selves slightly. He rubbed his hands nervously, " I… Harry Potter it is an honor!" The house elf said. "Miss Samantha wanted me to give you this."

"Oh-?" said Harry surprised. Then dobby handed him a book then disappeared. It was to dark in the room for him to see any of the content. "Lumos." Harry muttered. He saw a picture on the cover, a picture of his family, a picture of his mom and dad. He turned the page and saw his mom and dad on the couch and him playing with his toy truck on the floor. But something was different there was a small child dressed in a yellow sun dress, with bright red hair and holding a bouquet of daisies, she must have been about five or maybe four. Harry glanced at the top of the page and read, book of the future.

His eyes went wide at the sudden realization that he was not looking at the picture of his parents and himself, but of an older looking him and Ginny with two children. He was about to turn the page when Ron woke up and turned around. "What are you doing Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry answered quickly. Ron didn't insist on a more explicit answer, but simply turned around and went back to sleep.

Harry put the album away and he too drifted into slumber.

The next day, they went to Diagon Alley, It broke Harry's heart when he saw Malfoy Senior slip the diary into Ginny cauldron. He glared at Samantha who was talking to Hermione a few meters away, and by her side was Draco. He hated being put into this position, now Ginny was going to be possessed for the second time, and all he could do was sit there and watch. As the day past Lucius Malfoy had disappeared and left his son and Samantha with them. While everyone was trying on their new school robes, he managed to talk to her about the book.

"It's so you manage to see what will happen to you if you make the right or wrong choices. In that book you see your future… more than that I can't tell you, because I don't know. I was told to give it to you by the higher counsel." She stopped there, as she saw Ginny and Hermione coming out of the shop. Harry turned and smiled slightly as he remembered the picture in the album and how much he understood Ginny was going to grow up into this beautiful young woman and wonderful mother.

Later that night as he was dreaming, Harry walked into the darkness until he fell on a silver door that shined brightly; statues of angels playing the harp decorated the column. An urge to open it took over of him. Although as he reached the door knob it had all ready opened on its own, he stood there looking at a tropical paradise, then he noticed a silhouette walking towards him. Her long red hair blowing in the wind, wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white T-shirt, she looked at him and grinned. And for the first time in a year he was able to see Ginny as she was at sixteen.

When he woke up he sighed knowing that he was to leave for Hogwarts and that this year was going to be a very confusing one.

**Next chapter**

"**This year is going to be hell." Harry whispered.**

"**Not hell but something close to it." Ron agreed looking repulsed at Hermione and Ginny who were staring at Lockhart. **

_Sorry it was short! Next chapter is going to be longer promised! _


	15. Chapter 14

All over Again

Chapter 14

Departures

_

* * *

Very, very important A.N, to all those who are willing to beta this story please send me a review containing your E-mail address. There are very few requirements, the first being that compared to me you actually have to have a base of the English language, two that you have lots of free time and no life._

_Now people onto something else guess what, I got a flame, and you all know how much I love them so now this part please skip if you are under 16 or 14. _

_This part may contain a lot of vulgarity ( actually it will) so if you don't enjoy reading bad words please just skip this part. Thank you!_

_

* * *

Okay let me get started Dear HPGriffin, this was your flame; Well I certainly understand the no-brainer part now. Your story is just that without any brain (in this context that's what no-brainier seems to specify). Ginny knowing Harry's secret is the most ludicrous piece of writing I've ever read. She's definitely not that smart, but then personal preferences can really blind a person and you seemed to be a perfect example._

_My reply;_

_Oh my, oh dear, there's even a sad song that could go with this. Last time I checked Ginny didn't freaking know Harry's secret you dimwit. Man talk about idiotic, get a fucking life you moron. My story is without a brain! I just happen to spend hours on each chapter (even though it might not seam like it because of the spelling mistakes) You piece of crap actually had the guts to not even sign your review, well you mother-F.r can eat a bunch of cow poop, Have you nothing better to do then to read all fifteen chapter's and then flame, I guess you really have no life what so ever and that you're the biggest geek in all the land, since you just enjoy bulling people and making them feel bad about their work. I don't know how many stories you flamed but trust me, if I ever see your name in my reviews I will personally enjoy humiliating you in each chapter, making you the biggest laughing stock of the entire site._

**_

* * *

Now the people that didn't want to read that, you can now read._****

* * *

Last chapter:**

"**What do you want Dobby?" Harry said out of instinct.**

**Dobby eyes grew even larger and his ears razed them selves slightly. He rubbed his hands nervously, "I… Harry Potter it is an honor!" The house elf said. "Miss Samantha wanted me to give you this."**

**End of last chapter**

**

* * *

This chapter;**

The train ride had been alright Harry thought, he would have slightly enjoyed a ride in the blue ford Anglia, but he guessed that the car wouldn't turn savage at all since Ron and him didn't have that renamed 'accident', so technically he had all his time for a ride. There was a strange series of high pitched screams. The door sung open and Cho Chang came screaming something strange that only Ginny and Hermione understood, who by turn jumped up and down screaming and giggling before running out joining the army of school girls headed for the teachers compartment.

During the feast Harry realized that all that brouhaha was caused by a world renowned fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"This year is going to be hell." Harry whispered.

"Not hell but something close to it." Ron agreed looking repulsed at Hermione and Ginny who were staring at Lockhart. Their eyes never leaving the teachers table, not even to look at their food. Truth be told Hermione practically cut Semus's finger with her knife thinking it was her chicken breast.

Ginny on the other hand had not touched her plate and Harry had to admit he felt slightly jealous at the sight. Ginny should have already started having a crush on **HIM** not on stupid good-for-nothing Lockhart. Although he seamed to notice a few things apart the girls infatuation with the new DADA teacher, his mind seamed to always linger jealously at the thought of Ginny never liking him the way she used to in his true time. He actually **wanted** her to stutter clumsily or put her elbow in the butter dish by accident as she saw him.

He heard lots of clapping then noticed that Luna Lovegood had been placed into Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw. He blinked but saw Samantha winking at him. "Her dad's the editor of the Quibbler." Hermione said coming out of her trance. "Load of rubbish if you ask me, never based on true facts, not like Professor's Lockhart books."

Harry didn't have the courage to tell Hermione, even less all of the female population of the school that Lockhart was a liar and a cheat (as said many times before).

"Harry are you all right?" Ginny asked, now looking at him for the first time since they got to the Great Hall.

"Yeah." Harry answered before heading out.

He went up to his dormitory, but found that the book Dobby gave him was lying on his bed opened on a page showing Ron and Hermione. Hermione was on her knees a blank vacant expression on her face, her mouth slightly opened; her only support was Ron who was holding her tight against him, crying. Afterwards a Dementor came out of nowhere and gave Ron a kiss, after that the monster took their bodies and disappeared into the shadows.

Harry's heart stopped, this was how they disappeared, abducted by Dementors, and this was how he lost his two best friends. Harry threw the book on the floor, and went to bed, even if he couldn't sleep, the rage being too huge, he stayed there, not moving. How could he stop all of the death that happened if he couldn't change anything?

What if he messed up big time and Voldemort would actually win this time? Voldemort couldn't win. He knew that, but what… no he couldn't afford to think that way. 'I will save all you guys.' Harry thought before falling asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now, today class we will be learning about dangerous magical creatures. Now beware that…"

"Langlock." Harry muttered as Lockhart was talking. Instantly his teacher's tongue clued itself to the top of his mouth. A strange gagging sound came out of Gilderoy's mouth before his hands reached his trout. Then Harry used the hair-loss curse to make his teacher's hair fall off. Smirking as Lockhart's hair started falling rather quickly onto the floor. To wrap it all up, just so that Harry could enjoy Lockhart demise, he threw onto the older man a hive hex that ruined the man's "handsome" face.

The girls were screaming, wondering were there jinxes may have come from. And in the flash of a moment, Gilderoy was out of the class room, surly running towards the hospital wing. As the young ladies in the class ran towards the door to catch a last glimpse of their teacher Harry turned swiftly towards Ginny desk and whispered, "Orchideous."

A large assortment of flowers erupted from Harry's wand and slowly landed on Ginny's and Hermione's desk. Then he summoned the letter on the blackboard to change into a small poem.

He's back and he's bright,

And this time he's doing right.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I wonder who gave you the flowers Ginny." Hermione said admiring the bouquet that Ginny was carrying. Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron gave Hermione a look of utter disbelief.

"Who could ever give _her_ flowers?" The red headed boy said before even realizing what he said, but as he was about to apologize. Ginny had already left teary eyed. "I didn't mean it to come out like that… It's just that well…"

"Ronald you really are tactless!" Hermione uttered angrily, leaving herself.

"Now tell me Harry, was it really that bad?" Ron asked hopefully to Harry.

Harry quickly threw his hands up in the air. "Hey, I'm on their side!" He started to leave then spun around. "Oh and by the way Ron, the flowers Ginny got were from me."

**

* * *

Next chapter;**

**"She's been petrified Argus…" Dumbledore told the caretaker.**

**"But He did it!" Flinch said pointing Harry childishly.**

**End of extract from next chapter**

* * *

_So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._

_Now onto a Hermione-related poll;_

_Should Hermione be petrified this year?_

_Yes_

_No_

_And if yes why? _

_A) She's just annoying_

_B) It may cause Harry to feel guilty_

_C) She's a mudblood_

_D) That's just the way it is_

_E) Other_

_F) All of the above._

_Anyway, hope you guys answer, and that some of you may answer may beta related problems_.


	16. Chapter 15

All over again

Chapter 15

Petrified

_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the lack of updating! That is all I have to say._

Last chapter

He actually **wanted** her to stutter clumsily or put her elbow in the butter dish by accident as she saw him. He heard lots of clapping then noticed that Luna Lovegood had been placed into Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw.

End of last chapter

This chapter

"Now class simply do an up down movement with your wand then say softly 'Avis' and you will all see that there are going to be birds coming out of your wands." Professor McGonagall said slowly hoping they all understood. It was the last class of the day and the tension between Ron and Ginny didn't seam to be gone at all. In fact since what Ron said, Ginny had not been seen by anyone and Harry knew why, so he just simply enjoyed doing doodles in his notebook. McGonagall who had noticed Harry's strange and moody attitude since the year had begun walked all around the classroom, complimenting a few students but her main goal was to see what Harry Potter was capable of. It seamed like ages until she reached his desk. Slowly, patiently, yet with a strict look on her face she said. "Why are you not practicing Mr. Potter?"

"Avis" Harry said flicking his wand and a flock of yellow canaries came out. "Do you need anything else professor?"

"No… that'll be all."

Harry shrugged and went back to his drawings. McGonagall blinked and continued looking around, her eye always lingering on Harry.

"That was amazing." Hermione said next to him.

"I guess…" Harry grinned. "I bet you could do better!"

"Oh no, I would have to study like mad, so that I could get that charm perfectly like you did."

"Hermione you would study like mad even if you did get it perfectly, plus I did have yea…never mind." Harry stopped himself before he said too much. He glanced at Samantha who was helping Draco with his charm, a small spark of hate lit in his heart towards her. He knew Samantha knew that Ginny was probably being possessed by that bloody diary, and they were just standing there rolling their thumbs hoping that nothing too bad would happen.

Harry stood up and walked outside the class room. Too bad if McGonagall was going to give him a detention, and anyhow there was only a few minutes left of class, he just wanted to make sure that Ginny was okay... that was if he could find her… she had been gone for over three hours. As he went down to check out what happened near the second floor girl's bathroom, he saw a horrible site. Ginny's hands were filled with surly rooster blood, she was writing a message on the wall, the basilisk tail could be seen going back into the school pluming and near the pool sized flood stood petrified Mrs. Norris.

Harry called Ginny's name, trying to reach out to her through Tom Riddles possession. "Ginny!" Harry screamed again.

Ginny's pale face turned towards him, her eyes glowing red, the hair on his neck stood up as he saw Voldemort evil grin on her face. Her red hair was covered with bloody feathers, her cheeks splattered with mud and sweat. At the sight of him Ginny's face became emotionless, and then she hissed, speaking **parseltongue.**

**"Get him!" She said.**

**"Rip, kill, rip, kill!" The basilisk moaned.**

**Harry sighed 'predictable.' He thought to himself, as he transformed his wand into a beautiful ruby incrusted sword that looked ironically like Godric's sword. Well no wonder, while he was at Godric's Hollow he did discovered that the Potters were descendants of one of the great founder of Hogwarts. **

**(A.N Sorry really I'm no good at fight scenes) The snakes came closer, its scales scraping against the piping. Harry stood there his eyes closed his grip tightened against the cold leather sheath of the sword. **

**"Give up boy! You won't be able to kill it! Give up!" He heard Ginny say.**

**"Never, I defeated you once I can do it again." Harry told Tom through Ginny.**

**He could feel Riddle's anger growing, but he could also still feel Ginny. "Then you're a fool!"**

**Harry could hear the basilisk coming closer and closer, it was now entering the corridor. His eyes closed tight. But Riddle continued his rant. "You're a fool, just like that headmaster of yours."**

**"Albus is far from being a fool; he's one of the great! He is the greatest, far better than you would ever be Voldemort or may I call you by your half-blood name Tom?" Just as Harry finished Fawkes came down and blinded the basilisk as it was not ever six feet away from Harry. Harry knew that he was now able to open his eyes.**

**Tom gave a frustrated howl as Harry was now fighting the basilisk and wining. In two swipes the snakes head was now rolling on the floor. Harry chopped out one of the fangs, marched up to Ginny took the god dam diary out of her hands and destroyed it.**

**When Ginny regained control of her body the only thing that she noticed was that Harry was standing there with her diary destroyed in his hand, a sword in the other and ten spectators behind him.**

**Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Albus, Minerva, Draco, Samantha, Dean and Snape where all looking at them gaping, Ginny blinked and brought her hands to her lips, "Why do I feel like this is my entire fault?"**

**"It's not Ginny." Harry said taking her in his arms. The he gazed at Samantha, she looked furious. Her face was crisp. He knew he had just made a big change in the time line and that his second year was not going to be the same as the last one.**

**"Mr. Potter My office now, Miss Weasley you should come also." Professor Dumbledore told them slightly troubled. Hermione went to say something but saw Ron shaking his head and then she stopped. "It's between them, we would only make it worst."**

**Harry took Ginny's hand in his and together they followed the headmaster. Ginny was shaking as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Once they were there Harry was told to sit down, while Ginny was asked very politely to sit down. **

**Dumbledore looking at them suspiciously, "May I know what happened down there?"**

Harry rolled his eyes. "You should be happy I destroyed a Horcrux."

Dumbledore frowned. "How did you know?"

"You would have known that I knew you're a good legilimens." Harry said to him.

"Mr. Potter, I know very well that one day you will tell me your secret, I may be a good legilimens, but unlike some of the staff I do not use my powers to spy into their privacy, but I know that you need to practice your occlumency."

"I agree sir, but I will want to practice it with you, not with Snape. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to my dorm."

"Yes, I think you had enough excitement for one day Mr. Potter." Dumbledore told the boy.

When Harry went back to his dormitory the album was on a page which contained Ginny and himself kissing when they were about fourteen.

_

* * *

Now I know that this isn't the best way to end year two, midway, but there is a reason, year three his going to be worth your while I promise. _

_I would love to thank all the great reviewers and all the people who volunteered to be my beta._

_Now time for a new poll_

_Should Samantha enforce her will on Harry, and make the timeline go as planed?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Hug and Reviews for me_

_L.o.L_

_Love Leovanna._

_P.s; I'm sorry the chapter went on too quickly._


End file.
